SILENT MIND - YEAR 4
by Akela1987
Summary: After being chosen as one of Triwizard Tournament champions, Bella discovers that she is growing more closer to Severus Snape than she thought. While trying to figure out his secrets, she realizes that the Dark Lord is coming back to his power, and it means that the world is about to change.
1. A New Companion

SILENT MIND – YEAR 4

Crossover: Harry Potter / Twilight

**Summary: **Absolute AU – Crossover story.

After being chosen as one of Triwizard Tournament champions, Bella discovers that she is growing more closer to Severus Snape than she thought. While trying to figure out his secrets, she realizes that the Dark Lord is coming back to his power, and it means that the world is about to change.

**A/N: **The fourth story in my "Silent Mind" series. Sorry for ignoring Cedric Diggory, but I hate killing characters (the good ones). Please, R&R! And, sorry, there will be no Cullens or even the wolf pack! They don't fit in this plot – the one that I had formed in my head, I mean. I do apologize for delay, but my PC died in natural death and it took me time to bring it back into life.

**Greetings to GoddessxNyte and another new fan, Dendule95. Ladies, thank you! You're my angels of inspiration! You can follow me on Twitter – LilySnape_27. I spend a lot of time in there and can chat with you all about the latest info on following sequels, share ideas and such. **

**I do not own any of characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I just borrowed them and mixed up together. **

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Bella Swan

_**Shakespear sonnet (129.)**_

_**The expense of spirit in a waste of shame**_

_**Is lust in action: and till action, lust**_

_**Is perjured, murderous, bloody, full of blame,**_

_**Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust;**_

_**Enjoyed no sooner but despised straight;**_

_**Past reason hunted; and no sooner had,**_

_**Past reason hated, as a swallowed bait,**_

_**On purpose laid to make the taker mad.**_

_**Mad in pursuit and in possession so;**_

_**Had, having, and in quest to have extreme;**_

_**A bliss in proof, and proved, a very woe;**_

_**Before, a joy proposed; behind a dream.**_

_**All this the world well knows; yet none knows well**_

_**To shun the heaven that leads men to this hell.**_

**Chapter 1 – A New Companion**

I stood in front of my house and admired it for a moment.

It was the middle of August, and the rebuilding was finished at last. After one and a half month of hard work, The Haven finally looked like a suitable place for living. From the outside it took only a little bit of repair work, like fresh paint and new windows with white frames which nicely contrasted with dark brown wood.

Inside, however, was completely different story. More than half of interior was beyond repair and had to be replaced. Thankfully, Dumbledore arranged about a dozen of house elfs who appeared into my living room to help by rebuilding the walls, putting on a new roof and fixing old, rotten stairs. Slowly the worn out and long-abandoned house turned into nice and quite cosy place where to live from both inside and outside.

While the elves were working inside of house (I gave them only those tasks I could not do myself), I began to lay out the garden in the backyard. It took a bit of magic to plant the trees and decorative bushes exactly where I wanted them, but the result was worth the effort. Some of the plants were magical, some not. Small green fence lane led from back door into the garden, and in the middle of it I even made a small, decorative pool with stones marking its edge. A few water-plants grew in the bottom – the magical ones.

_This _was my real private hiding place – another, smaller haven within The Haven. I slowly walked into the garden and inhaled the scent of various plants. It was fragant and sweet, yet not too obtrusive. It always gave me a peace and solitude I longed at times.

I already began to plan spending Christmas in here; hopefully not alone, but accompanied with my friends. There were a few people who visited me, like Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid, even Professors McGonagall and Sprout (she helped me with advises of how to better take care of various plants I put in my garden). The one person I actually was looking forward to see, however, did not came, not even once.

Sometimes, though, I felt a bit of lonely in here, especially at nights. Living all by myself was completely new thing for me, a new experience, and I needed the time to get used to the feeling. I hate to complain, but one thing was seriously missing in this place – a friend, companion, someone to whom I could talk in late evenings, sitting at fireplace.

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees, colouring the hills of Scotland in soft red and pink colour. Along with the sun, the warmth was gone, too. I shivered and walked back inside, with a flick of wand creating the flames into the fireplace, and the living room immediately filled with a pleasant warmth. Today I felt a bit lazy, so I did not bothered much with cooking, instead fetching a couple of sandwiches and tea, then I settled on the couch, wrapping in afghan, and picked up one of Snape's books. This one was about Animagus, and it contained detailed information of how to learn this particular magic, dangerous as it may be.

The warmth from the fireplace, silence and calmness made me a bit drowsy after a couple of hours, so I put the book aside and settled more comfortably, letting my gaze travel around the room. The life in wizarding world was not so bad, especially now when I had my own place where to live. I smiled in content, and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off.

Someone knocked at the door, startling me out of sleep. Frowning, I reached for my wand and glanced at the clock – it was half past midnight. Whoever was there, it was not a human being, because the Sensory Charms would have worked otherwise – I had to put them around the whole ground because in spite of local people fear of this house, there were some curious Hogsmeade's inhabitants who tried to enter the territory just to take a peek at the lunatic witch who chose to live in this haunted house. However – until now, no one ever dared to approach The Haven in the night time.

"_Homenum Revelio!_" I whispered, entering the hallway.

The spell was supposed to reveal any human's presence – just in case if anyone managed to mess with the charms that guarded my safe refuge. Nothing happened. The knock repeated, this time more quietly, as if the knocker was unsure whether or not he (or she) should be here. I pulled the dressing gown tighter around myself, unlocked the door and lit up my wand to see who or what was there.

"Forgive me for disturbing you so late – " a squeaky voice trailed off as a small creature appeared in the wand light. It had bat-like ears and round, green eyes. It took me a second to recognize the same house elf Harry set free two years ago.

"Dobby?" I blinked in confusion.

"Missy knows Dobby?" the elf looked surprised.

"Well, yeah, I saw you once. In Hogwarts, when one night you visited Harry in hospital two years ago, remember?" I smiled, when Dobby's face lit up in joy by mentioning Harry's name.

"Dobby remembers you now!" he beamed, taking a good look at my face. "You were there, keeping a company for Harry Potter. He said you're one of his best friends. Dobby is happy to finally meet you in person, Missy!"

"I'm happy to meet you too. Harry told me a lot about you. But – why are we standing on threshold? Come on in, Dobby!"

The house elf hesitantly walked inside, glancing around as if no one ever invited him inside of house like an equal. Then I remembered what Harry told me about Dobby's previous life with Malfoy family, and realized that maybe that was just it. As soon as this thought entered my mind, it only increased my determination to make Dobby to feel welcomed.

"Here, have a seat, Dobby, and tell me what brings you here in such hour?" I casually led the elf into the living area and motioned towards the couch.

"Harry Potter said you were his friend, but he did not mentioned that you're also a very kind and generous witch," Dobby looked at me in awe, carefully perching on the very edge of couch.

"Now you're exaggerating," I shook my head, chuckling. "So, mind to tell me what's going on?"

Dobby suddenly looked a bit nervous, wringling his hands in lap. "I was wondering, Missy, if you would need a house elf?"

"Are you looking for a job?"

"Yes, Missy, Dobby has been looking for it since Harry Potter set him free," Dobby nodded, then his face fell. "But no one wants Dobby, because Dobby is a free elf and wants to be paid for his work."

"That's just another thing I would never be able to understand about the wizards. Why to deny the payment when it's honestly earned?" I frowned.

"Dobby went to Hogwarts, but Professor Dumbledore told Dobby to come here first and try his luck. He says Dobby might be happier in here."

"Wait, so Dumbledore sent you?" I asked, a bit surprised. "Well, I would love to help you, but I'm afraid I cannot afford to pay you too much."

"Dobby doesn't want too much," the elf shook his head. "Dobby would be very happy with one galleon in week."

I stared at him, then rubbed my ears to be sure I did not misheard. "One galleon? That's not enough, Dobby. Considering how much the house elfs can do – no, Dobby, I'm going to give you five galleons in week, that much I can afford. And you will have the weekends off."

"Five galleons?" Dobby exclaimed in horror as if the idea about having so much money would terrify him. "No, no, no, it's too much for Dobby! One galleon and one free day in month would be very enough."

I chuckled. The house elf was very stubborn one. "Okay, how about this? You say, one galleon, I say – five, then let's settle for the middle way – three galleons. And Sundays off. It's called compromise."

Dobby thought for a second, then slowly nodded. "Dobby is very, very grateful, Missy!"

"Whoa, hold it right there, Dobby! Don't call me Missy or Miss Swan – I'm fed up with being called that in school. Just Bella, okay?" I tried not to sound too strict. "I mean, if you will work for me, I would really like us to be friends. And friends are calling each other by names. If you would call me Miss Swan, then I would have to call you Sir Dobby."

Dobby gaped at me. He obviously never received the permission to call his Master or Mistress by their given names. I sat in silence, waiting. Then, ever so slowly, Dobby gave another nod in agreement to use my first name.

"Well, Dobby, in that case – welcome to The Haven!"

We both walked around the entire house, looking for a decent place for Dobby – I tried to talk him into occupying one of spare bedrooms, but Dobby stubbornly resisted, eventually settling down in one first floor room which originally was meant to be a storage. Well, at least I talked him out of sleeping in cupboard which was his first intention.

A few shrinking spells arranged the furniture from the upstairs spare bedroom (there were four in total – too much for one person, unless a friend wants to sleep overnight) so that now it fit Dobby's small height. I critically eyed the weird clothes he was wearing – since Dobby was a free elf, he did not had to wear towel or dirty pillow bags. He had tried to fetch some clothing, but it was so unfitting that I decided to pay a visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow and buy some decent clothes for the elf.

"At what time Miss Bella would like to have her breakfast?" Dobby asked, when I bid him good night and headed to upstairs.

At first I did not understood the reason of his question, but it slowly occured to me that Dobby already was filling the role of house elf. Only then I began to realize how serious he was taking his duties. If I had asked him to deliver the breakfast in bed, he would definitely do just that. Some people would consider it to be normal thing, but I just was not used to be taken care of so much.

"What – I don't – er, Dobby, I don't have particular day schedule," I sighed, when the elf lowered his gaze. To encourage him, I kneeled down so our faces were in the same level. "Look, this is your first day – actually, night in your new home. Get some sleep and tomorrow we'll talk about your duties. You see, I'm a Muggle-born and kinda used to do things on my own. The first one who wakes up, makes the breakfast – and don't feel guilty for sleeping in. You look like you had spent a lot of time, travelling around."

"But – "

"No 'buts'," I placed a hand on elf's tiny shoulder. "Now, go to sleep. See you tomorrow, Dobby!"

The house elf gazed at me with his round, green eyes that glistened slightly as if he was about to cry. He did not, though, only bowed before me, bidding good night, and then entered his new room. I stood up and headed to my bedroom. Before crawling under blanket, I wrote a letter to Harry and told him the news. Since he felt rather fond of the elf, I assumed he would be happy to hear that Dobby has gained both home and job. And I gained a new companion.

Talk about wish coming true.

The next few days went quite peacefully. Well, more or less.

Next day after Dobby's arrival, I Apparated to London to buy the new school books, and to retrieve my car. "Leaky Cauldron" bartender Tom did a good job by taking care of it, but now there was no point of keeping it in London anymore. I also went through a few stores in Muggle part of city and bought some clothes for Dobby. Of course, they needed to be shrinked to fit his size, but now he looked much better in his new black T-shirt (with red dragon picture on chest), khaki pants, a pair of sneakers and socks (Dobby's favourite piece of clothing, because Harry freed him with a help of sock). The elf's outfit was completed with nice hat for winter time – I wanted to buy a baseball cap too, but decided against it, because Dobby's large ears would not fit under it.

"Dobby is happy for the clothes, Miss Bella!" the elf beamed, glancing at himself in front of mirror.

"It's a Muggle style, I hope that's okay," I watched him, a bit concerned.

"Oh, these clothes are beautiful! Miss Bella is very generous," Dobby happily walked around, testing his new shoes. "Dobby never received such wonderful gift from anyone!"

"Well, you better start to get used to it," I smiled in spite of worry that nagged into the deepest corner of my mind since I received the latest "Daily Prophet" earlier this morning.

The headline "Terror at the Quidditch World cup" with black and white moving picture that showed a snake twisting out of hazy skull's mouth in the sky covered the whole front page. The article said about both Dark Mark appearance for the first time after thirteen years and how Voldemort's former followers, so called Death Eaters caused a chaos in camping site.

A week ago Ron wrote that his Dad got the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup final match for the whole family, including Harry, Hermione and me too, but since I was too busy with the finishing touches of rebuilding The Haven, I decided to refuse. While I enjoyed watching the Quidditch games, the sport had never been my personal top favourite interest anyway.

However, after reading about the events in the World Cup, I worried about my friends. Were they alright? Did they manage to avoid Death Eaters? Had anyone got hurt? All those questions whirled in my mind, keeping me on the edge to the point Dobby began to worry if I was feeling alright.

"I'm fine," I replied for tenth time. "I'm a bit nervous, that's all. Have you seen this morning's newspaper?"

"About You-Know-Who's followers? Oh, yes, Dobby read that. It's so terrible," the elf shuddered, then he gave me a look of compassion. "Miss Bella is worried about the people who were there?"

"Yes, I am worried about Harry, Hermione, and Weasley family. They were there to see the Quidditch final game," I sighed. "If only I knew they are alright."

"Can Dobby do something to make Miss Bella feel better?" the little elf spoke quietly.

I looked at him and shook my head, smiling sadly. "I don't know, Dobby, but if anything comes in mind, you'll be the first to know."

The elf went to the kitchen in much better mood – one of his main tasks (he practically begged me to allow him to do it) was cooking. While Dobby prepared the dinner, I sat down and wrote a letter to my friends, knowing that they all will remain in The Burrow until the September 1st. After we ate (Dobby sat at the table along with me – another house rule from my part) I asked if Dobby could deliver my letter and get an answer as well, and he joyfully agreed. Knowing how much he liked Harry, I offered him to stay there for a while and spend some time with Harry. Dobby was overjoyed and promised to return within next two days.

When he was gone, I felt even more nervous than before. To keep myself busy, I went down to the basement, where I made my own potion laboratory. It was another place of my own refuge – in here I could fully devote to the amazing sensation of exploring and experimenting, trying to create something new or improve already existing things.

Today, however, I merely practised with some potions that were rather tricky – the antidotes. Every single ingredient I chose and prepared very cautiously, just like Snape would. Amazing, how he managed to become not only my teacher but someone to look up to as well. There were so many things I could learn from him – in professional meaning. Must admit that lately I seriously began to consider the option of taking apprenticeship with him.

At that precise moment an owl suddenly knocked against the basement's small window. I let the bird in and untied the letter that was attached to her leg. The owl hooted impatiently and ignored the snack I offered. Shaking my head in amusement, I looked at the letter which was sealed with Hogwarts coat of arms, but it rather seemed to be informal one, because the handwriting was all too familiar.

Speak of the devil, I thought, opening it and reading the words, written by no one but Severus Snape. It was request for permission to visit me in The Haven. Strange, why would he ask permission? Neither Dumbledore, nor the others asked for it – they merely showed up on my threshold. However Snape was the only one person who could appear in front of my house in the middle of night without risking to receive a well-aimed hex upon his head.

I scribbled down a quick answer, saying that he can come to visit me at any time. When the owl took off with the letter at her leg, I told myself that it was merely curiousity that made me to write such words – but it was not quite that. The truth was that I... missed him. This realization shocked myself with its suddenness, but it was sincere nevertheless. I longed not only for our private lessons, but also for his snarky comments, dry sense of humour, for his mere presence.

Hogwarts was very close, so I knew he would receive the letter very soon – and I knew he was in the school due to the seal on the letter. The brewing completely forgotten, I run upstairs to change into better attire – when I was alone, I wore only a pair of torn jeans and old, faded T-shirt. And it was not something I wanted Snape to see me wearing.

I just had finished to dress up, when the Sensory Charms went off, indicating that someone had appeared within my yard. With a flick of wand I removed the spell, then run downstairs, when there was a knock at the door. Already knowing who was standing on the other side, I smiled and ran to welcome the visitor.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan!" Severus Snape stood in a doorway, greeting me with his usual smirk. His black eyes scrutinized me up and down, but the features remained still.

"It's nice to see you here, Professor!" I stepped aside, allowing Snape to enter the house.

He ignored the greeting (not very surprising) and slowly walked deeper inside, scrutinizing the new look of former Shrieking Shack. I closed the door and followed him, wondering what brought him here in first place. Snape walked into the living room and stopped so abruptly I nearly run headfirst into his back. He seemed taken aback at the interior of the room. I stood behind him, leaning against the door frame, and waited.

"When Professor Dumbledore said that you managed to completely change this poor excuse for a house, I thought he was exaggarating," Snape finally said, turning to me. There was astonishment in his face. "In fact, it was the main reason of my visit – I had to see it myself. You put a great effort in this house."

"Well, the house elves from Hogwarts helped me," I shrugged, slightly blushing. "It's not like I did it all alone."

"But the main idea was yours. I also heard that you did the planning and arranging works, so basically the elves merely followed your instructions."

I could not argue with that. A sudden idea crossed my mind, and I motioned for Snape to follow. "Come with me, Professor, I'd like to show you the best part of The Haven."

Snape's eyebrows shot upwards, yet he said nothing and followed me outside to the garden. I felt both excited and nervous to hear his judgement. Well, knowing Snape, I would not be surprised to hear nothing good, but it did not quite mattered. If there was anyone with whom I wanted to share my private hiding place, it was Snape.

"Did _you _made all this?" it was Snape's first question upon entering the garden.

I nodded, watching how he took in the small, green paradise I made for the moments of peace. His gaze travelled over the plants, at times he leaned down to do a closer examination, when he came across the magical ones. We walked around the entire garden, until finally reached the pool. There was a stone bench, and we sat down, for a moment simply marvelling into the silence and peace that surrounded the garden.

"When I said earlier that you put a great effort in this place, Miss Swan, it was understatement of the century," Snape finally said. "If anyone would have told me that Shrieking Shack would once look like this, I'd ask how much Firewhiskey the speaker had drank."

His usual smirk was back, but it did not bothered me anymore. His words contradicted the expression on his face. I merely smiled, staring at how the sunlight made the water sparkle. It was kind of surreal to sit here, next to Snape, marvelling on the beauty of peaceful surroundings.

"Professor, you said that seeing the house was the main reason. Was there any other reason?" once again the words escaped before I could help it.

Snape did not answered for a while. When I already lost the hope to receive any kind of response, he suddenly stood up, walking to the very edge of the pool.

"Did you read the "Daily Prophet"?" he asked, staring down at the water.  
"About the events in Quidditch World Cup?"

"Oh, that. I did, yeah," I shook my head. "I just don't get it – how could that happen at all? I mean, there were so many wizards – why they just couldn't stun them? I read there were only a dozen of those Death Eaters. A dozen against thousands, yet most of them just fled – "

"Don't ever underestimate the Dark Forces!" Snape spat, his eyes glowing dangerously. "That might be the one fatal mistake the one one can make by coming across a Death Eater!"

I jerked backward from his sudden outburst and raised my hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, I do estimate them! I really do! There's no need to be so – " I paused, unsure of how to better describe his tone.

" – harsh?" Snape ended the sentence for me, then sighed deeply. "My apologies, Miss Swan. I shouldn't lose my temper like this."

"It's okay, I'm just trying to understand why, Professor," I narrowed my eyes, watching Snape pacing back and forth. He looked utterly nervous, even more than last year when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and broke in Hogwarts twice.

Snape sighed, then sat back down next to me. "The Dark Mark hadn't been sighted for thirteen years. We don't know what does it means, but whatever it is, it's nothing good. Some are suspecting that the Dark Lord might rise again."

It all made sense, but one thing I could not understand, so I asked him: "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to keep your eyes open and be alert! That's why I came here – to warn you!"

"And that's it?" I frowned. Did he really came here to say only that? He could simply write a letter, he did not had to bother to come here at all. Not that I was not happy to see him, quite in contrary, but his behaviour still managed to kick me out of balance. "You're not going to explain, why?"

"No, I guess not. At least for now," Snape stood up again and turned to leave, taking the final glance around the garden. "You really turned this dump into an outstandingly beautiful place on earth, Miss Swan. I'll see you in the Welcoming Feast in 1st of September."

With that he turned and left, but I remained alone, utterly confused. Would it really be so hard to speak in full sentences at least for once? One day, I swear, one day he will drive me insane!


	2. Announcement

**Chapter 2 – Announcement**

Today was September 1st, eleven o'clock, and I still was in bed, feeling rather strange for not having to board the train as I used to do for the past three years. The skies were grey, it was raining and the wind howled outside. Rarely awful day. I hated both rain and cold, but unfortunately it was common weather in British Isles. The only comfort was into realization that it would be exactly the same if I lived in Forks.

After lunch, Dobby Apparated us both to Hogwarts along with my stuff. We already had made arrangement with Professor Dumbledore that while I was spending time in school, Dobby would work in kitchen along with the rest of elves. There was a bit of argument between me and Dumbledore about which one of us will take care of Dobby's payment, and Headmaster won. Much to my irritation – I hated to feel like I owed him something.

As we parted in Entrance Hall, I dragged my trunk to the Slytherin rooms (until the beginning of the new school trimester the password remained the same as the previous year), listening to the echoes of my own steps. I have not seen Hogwarts so quiet, absolutely without a single student. Well, last year at Christmas there were only few of us left, but it still felt much different than it did right now. The ancient stone walls seemingly held their breath, waiting, expecting, preparing to greet the students as they would enter the castle, both old and new.

Once I settled down, claiming my old bed in fourth year girls dormitory, I slowly, without rush walked back to the Entrance Hall. Even Filch, not to mention the staff, was out of sight, but I had a pretty good guess that they most likely were in the staffroom, making the last arrangement before the school year begins.

Just when I was about to turn around the corner, two familiar figures appeared at the end of corridor, coming to my direction – Snape and Dumbledore. These two were discussing something again. Mentally cursing myself for not being able to control that blasted curiousity, I hid behind a huge dragon statue, Disillusionating myself as they came closer.

"Are you certain that you felt it?" quietly asked Dumbledore.

"First time after thirteen years," replied Snape. "Whether he's coming back to his powers or not, he's obviously stronger than we assumed."

"It's to be expected," Dumbledore nodded. "Too bad we still don't know who created the Dark Mark at the World Cup."

"Well, it was no one whom we'd know," Snape stopped in the mid-corridor, only two feet away from my hiding spot. "They all fled at the Mark's appearance, so it was obviously someone else, not from their number."

I could barely see his face due to a lack of light in dungeons, but the little part which I saw was pale and full of concern. Well, I had to admit that Voldemort mark's appearance was much more serious than some basilisk in loose or escaped murderer (who in fact was innocent). Were they really assuming that Voldemort could return?

"Keep me informed, Severus," said Dumbledore. "When Igor arrives, perhaps we'll get more answers. Let me know immediately if anything changes," he sighed, then continued in more chirpy tone. "So, how's Bella doing?"

I froze, hearing my name from Dumbledore's lips. There was no doubt he was talking about me, because of all students only two were called by their first names by the Headmaster – Harry and me.

"She's doing as good as one could expect. Did you sent former Malfoy elf to her as you planned?"

"Indeed, yes. I thought that the poor elf would feel better in place where he would gain not only job and new home, but a great friend as well."

"You think that Miss Swan would..."

"Oh, Severus, you really should try to get to know her. As a person, not just a student, I mean. You might be surprised at what you'd find," there was a hint of amusement in Dumbledore's voice, which was a bit annoying. Billy Black used to speak to me in similar tone about Jake. "You seem to be very fond of her. And she too seems to fancy you."

Snape loudly snorted. "I beg your pardon?"

"Now, now, Severus, there is nothing to be ashamed of," Dumbledore chided. "Bella is over-age, she's very intelligent, young lady. I do believe there is a certain attraction between you both."

"Are you mad?" Snape exclaimed in sheer indignation. "First, I'm definitely not interested in her. And second, over-age or not, she is my student, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, you know what they say – time flies. And three years might fly so fast you won't even notice – " Dumbledore held a meaningful pause.

Perhaps only his status as Headmaster was the reason why Dumbledore could speak to Snape about such things without fear, because I could tell that were anyone else standing where Headmaster stood, Snape would have already blasted the poor speaker apart in ashes.

"I repeat, I'm not interested in it," Snape hissed. I could almost see the fumes coming out of his ears.

"It's kind of shame," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he moved a step forward, coming into my visual range. "I was so certain there is some spark between you both. Apparently I was wrong."

"Obviously," Snape coldly said. "Now, if you're done with this nonsense, I thought you wanted to discuss the new curriculum for O.W.L. students this year?"

Dumbledore nodded, resuming to walk along with Potions Master to his office at the end of corridor. When the coast was clear, I sighed in relief and sneaked out of my hiding place, keeping the charm on until I reached the front door. Only then I pulled the hood over my head, cast Impervius Charm to keep the rain away as much as possible, and began to walk to the Hogsmeade.

All the way, Dumbledore's words bugged me. Was he seriously thinking that there could be some kind of attraction between Snape and me, or was he trying to get Snape in murderal state even before the trimester had started? Or maybe he was merely getting too old and began to imagine things which was more likely the case. Remembering all those times when Snape and I had arguments, I nearly laughed out loud.

There was something between us, however, but it was not attraction. It was that weird wish – no, rather instinct – to protect him. I tried to find some reasonable explanation to it, but could not find any. The only thing I knew was that it was growing stronger. First time I managed to suppress it – which was rather easy since Snape was in no real danger in Dueling Club, but it could hardly be said about last year, when Snape was attacked by a werewolf, while trying to cover my friends. I shuddered, realizing the consequences of my actions that night. I could have been killed or even worse, bitten by Lupin.

I still had no idea of what happened when I grabbed the werewolf. As if my fingers were generating sort of electricity. After that night I tried to do that again, but in vain. Whether it was some kind of magic that could be achieved only during very high rush of adrenaline, or was it something else, I did not know. At some point I wondered if Dumbledore knew about it? Did Lupin told him anything, well, assuming that he remembered anything of that night at all?

As I reached the train station, I forced myself to leave these thoughts for sometime later. The station was empty, apart from Hagrid who arranged the carriages. The giant smiled broadly as I walked closer.

"Bells, I've been worryin' if yer come 'ere," Hagrid greeted me, trying to calm one of Thestrals which he was about to put in carriage's harness. "In such weather, yer should be in Hogwarts."

"You need some help?" I nodded towards the creature.

Hagrid's eyes travelled back and forth between Thestral and me.

"Blimey, can yer see 'em, Bells?"

I nodded in response, cautiously walking closer and reaching out to touch the skeleton-like head. The Thestral calmed to my surprise and leaned into my touch, releasing the puff of hot breath through his nostrils.

"Yer have talent," Hagrid quickly arranged the harness straps on Thestral. "Usually they're very calm and harmless, but this one got a bit o' temper. He's very youn', yer see."

"They're nice once you get used to their visual appearance, which is a bit scary," I grinned, caressing Thestral's black, shiny skin – it was warm and more pleasant to touch than it apppeared to be.

"How's yer new house?" Hagrid checked the last carriage and then accompanied me to the platform.

"Oh, simply wonderful. I'm actually planning a little Christmas celebration with my friends. You're invited too," I playfully nudged Hagrid's waist which was the only part of him I could reach without effort.

"I'd be glad, but I think that this year yer better wish to stay in school," Hagrid heartily chuckled.

"What? Why? What's so special about this year?"

"Oh, yer hears later. Professor Dumbledore will tell to everyon' at the feast. A bit of patience, Bells!"

I rolled my eyes, paying attention to the railway. The skies were nearly pitch dark and it was raining so hard by now that it was difficult to see anything. Only a faint light in distance and muffled rail rumbling confirmed that Hogwarts Express was finally approaching the terminal station. I pulled my cloak tighter around myself – the charm repelled the rain, but did nothing to cease cold wind that crept under my robes, freezing me to the very core.

As the train stopped and students began to fill the platform, Hagrid called out for the first years. I glanced towards the lake and shivered at the mere thought about sailing over to the Hogwarts in a weather like this. Most definitely one thing I would not like to experience. Not willingly, anyways.

I climbed up on a bench, standing on my toes to oversee the crowd, looking for my friends. If Harry could be invisible among the hundreds of students, Hermione's bushy hair were very visible as well as Ron's bright red hair. Trying to find aforementioned combination, accompanied by pitch black head, soon I could sigh in relief as they came, no, they run in my direction.

"Hey, over here, guys!" I jumped off the bench and squeezed through the crowd to catch up with them, casting Impervius upon them too.

"Bella! Bloody hell, I nearly forgot you live here now!" Ron pulled the hood back and flashed a brief smile.

"Can w-we talk la-later?" Hermione's teeth chattered. "L-let's go t-to the ca-carriages!"

Neither of us had objections, so we all quickly jumped in nearest empty carriage which began to move towards the castle, but I was wrong by hoping that it would be nice and enjoyable ride. The wind swayed the carriage to the point of nearly giving Hermione and me a seasickness.

"If this swaying won't stop soon, I'll pass the feast," I moaned, lifting my legs up on seat, drawing them up to chest and hiding my face between knees. Harry, who sat next to me, soothingly rubbed my back.

"Don't worry, Bells, we'll be there soon. Just a couple of minutes more."

"D'you think I'll survive that long?" I grabbed the seat with both hands when a particulary strong breeze nearly tossed the carriage over.

Hermione said nothing, but her face was a bit greenish. When we finally reached the school, I nearly fell out of carriage, taking a deep breath of cold air. In spite of initial dislike to rain, I removed the charm and welcomed the water drops on my face as they washed the sweat off my face, while rushing to the castle along with my friends. by the time we reached the Entrance Hall, I already felt much better and actually began to look forward to the feast.

After the Sorting Ceremony the feast was splendid as always. Malfoy spat some sarcastic remarks about my new house (he heard about it from his father, who was one of school governors) as always. And I kept on ignoring him, enjoying the meal – as always. While everyone ate and chattered, I kept on fidgeting in my seat, waiting for Dumbledore's annual speech. Hagrid's words had intrigued me, and I was dying to hear why this year might be so different from the previous ones.

My eyes few times travelled to the High Table where Snape sat between Professors McGonagall and Sinistra. McGonagall tried to involve him into conversation, but I could see that Snape just as diligently tried to ignore her as best as he could. Suppressing the chuckle, I averted my gaze and chatted a bit with a couple of Slytherin second year girls who were not so hateful to Muggle-borns unlike some others.

Finally the dessert was finished, and Dumbledore stood up. At first he informed about Filch's new requests considering the forbidden wizarding items in corridors, then he reminded that Forbidden Forest remains forbidden as well as Hogsmeade's visits for first and second year students. He also shocked nearly all students by announcing that the Quidditch games are cancelled this year. Since I was not playing it, this information did not bothered me at all, though Weasley twins looked ready to hang the Headmaster up at the Great Hall's ceiling.

Then, just as Dumbledore was about to finally reveal the information I was eager to hear the most, the door opened and a man walked in. When I saw his face, I had a feeling as if my dinner were slowly coming back. His face was covered in scars, one eye was replaced by false one which moved within a leather strap that held it on place. He limped heavily, yet it did not ceased his dreadful stance. Instantly I realized that this guy was someone to be respected.

Dumbledore introduced us with the man whom he called Professor Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Neither clapped their hands, everyone sat like petrified. I glanced at Snape and was surprised to see very strange expression on his face. He never liked the DADA teachers, but this one seemed to terrify even him at some point.

"The Hogwarts school this year will be a host for a very exciting event that hasn't been made for about a century now. It's the Triwizard Tournament!"

At hearing this, everyone began to whisper among themselves, excitedly. I frowned and waited for Headmaster to explain something more. As he really did, I learned that Triwizard Tournament is a championship between three largest Europian schools of wizardry. Each school selected one champion and then they were passing three magical tasks. It was very dangerous competition, as Dumbledore pointed out, and therefore this year only those who were of age could participate (Weasley twins were protesting loudly).

"Would be great to participate," Malfoy drawled. "Too bad I'm not seventeen."

"Maybe you should talk to your father?" I hissed, not in mood to hear his prattle right now. "Do a little whining, and I'm sure he will bribe the organizators of this competition to let you in."

"Was I talking to you, Mudblood?" Malfoy spat, however after that he went silent, much to my pleasure.

Dumbledore continued to inform the students about the time and date of the other two delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but my thoughts already had drifted away. If this was the reason of why should I remain in Hogwarts at Christmas, thank you very much, I would rather spend the holidays in my own house at fireplace, accompanied by Dobby.

After the feast, I decided to accompany my friends on their way to Gryffindor Tower. And then Fred Weasley had to ask me one particular question. Little did I knew how much it would change everything.

"What about you, Bella? Are you going to volunteer to be the Champion?"

I nearly stumbled over my feet. "Are you insane?"

"Why not?" George grinned. "You're over-age. That's the only rule, isn't it? If you're seventeen or older, it doesn't matter which year's student you are. So, what d'you think?"

"I – I don't know," I shrugged. "I must think about it."

"Would be great if they'd chose you," Ron supported his brothers. "I mean, if our Champion is going to be Slytherin, then better it be you than anyone else."

"Oh, great, just what I needed to hear," I muttered a bit sarcastically. "Like I said, I'll think about it."

I bid them goodnight as we reached the Fat Lady's portrait. The Gryffindors went to bed, but I returned back to dungeons. Fred's question raked up an interesting idea. He was right, the age restriction did not applied to me. So what if I was only fourth year student? The lessons with Snape had taught me a lot of useful stuff that even seventh year students rarely learned.

Indeed, why not to volunteer?


	3. Unforgivable Curses

**Chapter 3 – Unforgivable Curses**

Though Professor Moody scared most of students, he also managed to get their admiration and deep respect due to his experience and knowledge. In lessons with Snape I had learned a lot, but since those were more like advanced magic lessons, the basic spells and other things I still had to learn in DADA class just like everyone else.

Our first Defense lesson, however, shocked most of us. Professor Moody limped in class right after the bell rang, his fake eye rolling around its sack, glancing at each and every one of us, making us feel uncomfortable for the lack of better word.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he shortly introduced with himself. "I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?"

I was certain that we all had a lot of questions, but no one dared to speak. Whether it was because of Moody's scary visual appearance or his legendary and many-rumoured past (people claimed that half of Azkaban's prisoners were captured by Moody), it did not quite mattered.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in practical approach. But first, which one of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir," answered Hermione, who sat next to me.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked, his back on class as he wrote the name 'unforgivables' on the blackboard.

"Because they are unforgivable," the look on Hermione's face was one of pure disgust.

The mere thought about those curses seemed to make her sick. And I could not blame her. One of books, which Snape lend me, held very detailed information about curses and how to use them. One chapter was dedicated to Unforgivable Curses, the nastiest thing I have ever read about. It was horrible to imagine that anyone could actually use them against the other person, though I knew that Voldemort did used them, a lot.

"The use of any one of them will – "

" – earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct! The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses can do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" Moody underlined the word on board.

As he did, his false eye somehow managed to see how Seamus glued his used chewing gum under the desk. Of course, Moody immediately snapped at him, without even turning to look at the boy. When Seamus whispered the comment about 'the old codger can see out of the back of his head', he got hit in head by a well-aimed something – I failed to see what exactly Moody threw at him. Dealing with it, Moody faced the class. "Now, which one of you can name at least one Unforgivable Curse?"

Ron was the first one who named the curse about which he had heard from his Dad, as he explained. It was Imperious curse. Moody eagerly nodded, admitting that a while ago this curse caused a lot of trouble to the Ministry of Magic. Then he walked back to his desk and opened a glass jar, picking up a spider-like bug which he enlargened a bit.

"_Imperio!_" he pointed his wand at the bug (or weird spider, or whatever it was – it still looked like a bug to me).

I grabbed the book and held it up, ready to turn the bug into a pancake as Moody began the practical demonstration, forcing the bug move around the desks, crawl on students sleeves and heads – the only positive thing was that he threw the bug into Malfoy's face. It was a pure pleasure to see the blonde shrieking in panic while Goyle unsuccessesfully tried to flick it off. The entire class laughed, but then we were brought back to reality with Moody's next words.

"Funny, isn't it? What else should we make it to do, huh?" Moody laughed, then he suddenly flicked his wand, and the bug hit the window glass. "Jump out of the window? Or drown itself?" another flick left the bug lingering in the air above the jar of water, its tentacles barely touching the water's surface.

The laughter died at once. The students sat still in shock, within this instant realizing how dangerous this curse actually could be. Under its power, the caster had an absolute control over his or her victim who was forced to obey every single order. Once cursed with Imperious, the person could even kill the best friend, or even family without thinking.

Moody levitated the bug back into his palm, then overlooked the class, asking for someone to name another curse. A few raised their hands, but among them – Neville.

"You're Longbottom, aren't you?" Moody walked over to him. "Professor Sprout said you're excellent at herbology."

I exchanged smiles with Hermione, even though she still looked worried. Neville rarely received a praise from the teachers. Perhaps Moody was not so bad as I thought. Neville cleared his throat, obviously encouraged by Professor's words.

"The-there is another one," the boy stammered. "Cruciatus, I think."

"Correct, correct! " Moody exclaimed and led Neville to his desk, then he placed the bug down and pointed his wand. "The torturing curse. _Crucio!_"

Hermione gasped in horror, and so did I along with the half of class. The bug began to twitch and trash on the desk, making high-pitched sounds. If there was a human instead, I knew it would be screaming dreadfully. I could not see Neville's face, but his back was tensed, fists balled extremely tight, and he slightly trembled. It was bad enough to watch it from the distance, but he had to see it in close proximity.

"Enough!" I jumped out of my seat, run over to the front and pulled Neville back, forcing him to turn away. "Can't you see it's bothering him?"

Moody glanced at me strangely, but removed his wand, allowing the bug to calm down. I waited until Neville sat down, then turned to return into my own seat, but Moody held me back, holding the bug in his hand.

"Perhaps you can tell us what the third curse is?"

I turned and gave him the best glare I could come up with. "Only if you volunteer to replace that poor bug for demonstration!"

The class gasped. Apart from Snape's lessons, I never dared to speak like that to any teacher. But then there was something about Moody that caused me shivers only being in his close proximity. He might be Dumbledore's old buddy, an ex-Auror, a good guy or whatever, I did not liked him. And for some reason that dislike was too strong to completely conceal it.

Though it seemed that Moody was rather amused for my outburst. He placed the bug on desk between Hermione and me, for the third time pointing his wand at insect. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

There was a flash of green light and a strange sound as if something invisible were passing by us. But the bug already laid immobile, dead as stick.

"The Killing Curse. There is no way of blocking it. Only one person had ever survived it, and he's right here, in this classroom," Moody paused at Harry's seat, looking at him straight in the eye.

_That _I did not know. I mean, I knew that Voldemort killed his parents and then tried to kill infant Harry too, but until this moment I was unaware of the curse he used. I glanced aside and caught Harry's look, when he slightly turned his head. The emotionless gaze he had made me shiver.

"This was horrible!" Hermione practically shook in anger, when we left the classroom and went downstairs to dinner. "It's bad enough to simply learn about these curses, but to show them in classroom?"

"Normally these curses are being discussed in seventh year, and only then it's just a theory," I added, still glaring over my shoulder to make sure Moody is not strolling somewhere nearby. "He's got full head of cockroaches!"

"Bet he has," Ron added. "But he's bloody brilliant! I mean, look at what he's been through. He's a real professional in fighting against the Dark Forces!"

"And he's also extremely paranoid, so better remember to not sneak up on him from backside, or else you might end up, decorating the corridor with the parts of your body," I lightly smacked the back of Ron's head, much to Hermione's amusement.

Hearing familiar clinking sound somewhere behind us, I quickly parted from my friends and rushed down the stairs, few times nearly tripping over my feet. Alastor Moody was the last person I wanted to see right now. Not after today's lesson. And it was only the first one. I did not even wanted to think what else he had in store for us.

Since the day when Professor Moody demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses, I began to wonder, what else is there to know about the dark side of magic. Some people in Muggle world would love to give their right arm to be able to use those curses. Maybe it was a good thing that Muggles could not use the magic. It was terrible to imagine the size of damage and chaos that could be done.

"I know, he's Dumbledore's friend, but still – it's too much!" I shook my head, sitting in Snape's laboratory, boiling newts and black beetle eyes for Veritaserum which currently was simmering in the second cauldron.

"I thought that Gryffindors have better nerve, if you've been worrying about your friends," Snape glanced over his shoulder – he was currently working on brewing a batch of Skele-Gro to supply the hospital wing.

"Oh, come on! We're talking about fourteen year old kids here! Maybe things are different in this world, but I still don't think that this is something that should be demonstrated in classroom!" I sighed in exasperation, stirring the cauldron with more energy that necessary.

"Easy, Miss Swan!" Snape reached out and slowed my motions by grabbing my wrist. "You must stir it slow, otherwise you will smash them in gruel!"

"Sorry," I murmured, resuming the stirring in appropiate speed. "I just don't understand, why they couldn't find some other teacher? That Moody – he's acting as we're a bunch of Auror recruits!"

Snape chuckled quietly. "He's an excellent Auror, even if he's paraniod to the point he's ready to hex his own shadow."

"That's true," I laughed. For a while we were brewing in silence, then I dared to speak out the idea that bugged me since the first trimester day. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe I should volunteer for the Triwizard Tournament."

"NO!" Snape slammed the ladle against the table with a loud clank, startling me. He stood, resting his hands on each side of the cauldron, breathing deeply as if trying to calm down.

I stared at him, unable to understand what did I said to get him so – angered? It was impossible to tell the state of his mind while he was standing with his back at me, but he was not pleased, it was one thing I was certain of.

"Don't even think of it!" Snape hissed, finally turning around to face me. "Do you hear me, Miss Swan? Don't you even dare to think about it!"

"Why?" I frowned, not quite understanding what was so terrible about it.

"Because you're not ready for it yet!" Snape retorted. "Now get your attention back to potion and forget this silly idea!"

"Well, sorry for asking your opinion," I muttered, turning the heat down and carefully scooping the beetle eyes and newts out, adding them to Veritaserum, then I threw a glance over my shoulder at him. "You know, I'll be twenty years old within two days, so – "

"You're still a fourth year student."

"And?" I shrugged. "I'm still of age, so – "

Snape dropped the knife he had been using to chop some rather juicy looking plant (which name only Neville could possibly tell) and crossed the space between us. As I turned around, I came face to face with Snape who stood directly behind me. I spat a few strong curses in very unlady-like manner and jerked back, hissing in pain when my back hit the desk. Snape leaned over me, his eyes narrowed in restrained anger.

"Hey, hey, easy!" I raised my hands to keep him in solid distance.

"Believe me, you don't know where you'd be getting yourself into," Snape's voice was menacingly quiet. "If you would be chosen, you'd be forced to deal with three extremely dangerous tasks. The Champions had lost their lives before. You have learned a lot, there is no denying, but not enough to compete in this Tournament."

"Well, then, I guess you'd have a reason to celebrate in case I would fail to successfully pass the tasks, haven't you?" I spat with as much sarcasm as I could muster. "One dunderhead less in Hogwarts – what more could you wish for?"

Snape took a step back, his face paled.

"Miss Swan, how dare you to say something like..."

"Am I not right? Sometimes I wonder how they let you teach with such attitude. Only Slytherins are good enough for you, it doesn't matter to you that they terrorize everyone, especially Malfoy. The others you're calling as dunderheads, imbeciles, idiots. If you could, you'd expel everyone apart from your favourite Slytherins."

"Don't forget, Miss Swan, you're a Slytherin too."

"Not according to Sorting Hat."

A deadly silence laid between us. I did not meant to say that, the words slipped across my lips before I could stop myself, but it was the truth. He would have found it sooner or later.

"What did you just said?" Snape quietly asked.

"The Sorting Hat – it never saw the Slytherin qualities in me," I stared down at my feet.

"That's impossible," Snape looked shocked. "You must have something – anything. The Sorting Hat would never placed you in Slytherin otherwise."

"Let me know if you'll ever find the answer on this one, okay?" I stored the potion away – it had to stand in an open place for a full moon cycle – then I pushed past Snape to gather my stuff. "All I know is that the Hat kicked me into the Slytherin house, the end of story. It didn't explained why." With that, I threw the bag over my shoulder and strode out of laboratory, not even bothering to look back.

"Wait!" Snape called, when I was already at the door. "Come back here for a moment!"

I spun around, giving him annoyed look, and crossed my arms on chest. Snape walked out of laboratory and paid too much attention on closing the door behind himself as if trying to delay the moment of telling me – well, whatever he was about to tell.

"How many times I must repeat so you would finally understand it, Miss Swan?" he finally spoke, still his back on me. "I do care about my students, no matter what."

"Are you going to talk the rest of of-aged Slytherins from participating as well?" I asked, a bit curious.

Snape hesitated, and that was interesting. Did he really cared about his students, or only about particulary _one _of them? When the moment of silence lasted for too long, I shook my head.

"So, you won't," I said, quietly. "Why such special care about me? Of all students?"

Snape did not answered, merely gazed at me. The expression on his face was unreadable like always. I stared back, considering the possibility of using Legilimency, but decided against it, knowing well that Snape probably got his mind closed already. The intensity of his look made me feel uncomfortable.

"I think it's better for you to go back to your dormitory," he finally said, his voice somewhat strained.

"Professor?" I frowned at his tone. "What's going on?"

"Get out, Miss Swan!" Snape suddenly hissed, his eyes blazing in anger I never seen before, but the one thing remained unclear – to whom it was directed.

Without saying a word, I spun around and left his office, slamming the door close, not even bothering about politeness and such. Though I had learned to respect and even like him at times, his mood swings still could get me in irritated state faster than I could blink. At when it did happened, it was best of me to make a fast exit. For our both sake.


	4. The Goblet Of Fire

**Chapter 4 – The Goblet of Fire**

In the following days I was internally debating with myself, whether or not should I volunteer for the Triwizard Tournament. From one side, I was over-age, which legally allowed me to participate, but – from the other side, I was still a fourth year and _that _could cause a bit of problems, trying to pass the tasks. At least at that point Snape was right – I did learned much with him, but it might not be enough.

The only person with whom I discussed it was Sir Nicholas. He did not gave me any advises, repeating that eventually the choice is mine, but at least he showed a lot of patience when I spent hours in top of Astronomy Tower in the middle of night, weighing all pros and cons out loud.

The only time when I could get my mind off the competition was in DADA class. Since the day when Moody demonstrated three Unforgivable Curses, I frequently caught myself wondering, what else is there to know about the dark side of magic. Some people in Muggle world would love to give their right arm to be able to use those curses. Maybe it was a good thing that Muggles could not use the magic. It was terrible to imagine the size of damage and chaos that could be done.

Today we all sat in DADA class and waited in anticipation what Moody had prepared for us this time. When Professor stomped in and stood before us, half of class held their breath.

"Today we will have practical lesson," Moody announced. "I will show you the force of Imperius curse, that is, each one of you will have a chance to feel its power and also test your own abilities to resist it. Now, stand over there, at the door," he instructed and pulled out his wand.

In few seconds the whole class crowded at the door while Moody waved his wand, removing the desks from the middle of room, clearing the space for demonstration.

"This is insane," I whispered to Hermione, who nodded in agreement. "To be honest, he's breaking the law right now."

"If you prefer the easiest way, that is, wait until someone will curse you, I don't mind if you leave, Miss Swan. And you too, Miss Granger!" Moody's ears were too sharp to my liking.

"Whatever," I murmured. "If he gets sacked for this, I'm not going to say – I told you so."

When Moody finished to clear the room, he called us one by one in the middle of it and placed Imperius Curse on the students who did impossible things under the power of the curse. However, unlike the others, Harry did brilliantly. In the first attempt he showed a huge resistance to the curse, much to our surprise and admiration. After the fourth time, he finally managed to get a rid of the curse completely. Then Moody called out few more students (who were not so lucky), and then he called my name.

It took all my willpower to make a step forward. Moody raised his wand and cast a curse, but – hmm, that was strange, I thought, when the curse hit me. In contrary of how Neville (who was the first one today to experience it) described the effect, my thoughts remained clear and focused. I stood, calmly looking at Moody, waiting what he would tell me to do.

"Dance the ballet!" he ordered.

I gaped at him, considering if I really have a wish to obey, then I began to laugh. "Sorry, Professor, I can't. Though my mom sent me to ballet studio, but I quit very fast. The coordination is not my thing."

Moody frowned, then cursed me again. Then again, each time giving a new order, but I still felt nothing that could force me into obeying. With a corner of eye I could see many of my classmates staring at me. Some of them looked rather glad of my strange immunity, while the others simply gaped at me like at some freak.

"I don't understand," Moody murmured. "Normally, if person keeps a part of his mind sane, he shows more or less of resistance, but to feel absolutely nothing – this is something even I've never seen before."

"Well, but it's a good thing, isn't it?" I asked, cautiously.

"Of course, but it's unexplainable!" Moody's both eyes scrutinized me from head to toes. "Very extraordinary, indeed. They might have serious problems if they'll choose to cross your path," he murmured, more like to himself.

What was that supposed to mean? I blinked in confusion, but then the bell rang, and everyone fussed around their books and other stuff to go for a lunch. I turned and quickly grabbed my bag, then walked out as fast as I could. Turning around the corner, I paused and waited for my friends.

"Bella, that's – amazing!" Ron exclaimed as soon as they joined me. "What else you can do?"

"What?" I shook my head, as we walked down the corridor. "It's – no, it's not like that. I don't know why I couldn't feel the curse!"

"Well, I think it's great," Harry said. "For whatever reason."

"Thanks, Harry," I murmured.

"You're right, it's really great, but aren't you curious, why you are immune to Imperius Curse? And why Professor Snape could not read your thoughts?" Hermione looked rather worried.

"I can't believe I actually told you about it," I hissed as we passed a bunch of Ravenclaw students who followed us with their eyes as usual. "And I _am _curious, believe me, Hermione. Unfortunately I doubt anyone can give the answer on that one. Guess, I just have to live with that."

"Leave it alone, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "It doesn't matter why Bella is so unique. She's just very special!"

"Yeah, very special for a Mudblood!" Malfoy jeered, rushing past us, catching Ron's words.

"Ron! Don't... " I grabbed redhead by sleeve and held him back, when Ron already pulled his wand out to curse Malfoy. "Don't pay attention on him. It takes a lot more than calling me a Mudblood to offend me!"

Ron gritted his teeth, but now Hermione too held him by his other sleeve, so he got nowhere. "One day I'll get back to him, I swear!"

"Let's not make it to be today, alright?" I dragged Ron along the corridor. "Malfoy is not worth it, believe me. Better let's get something to eat before we step into Snape's torture dungeons."

That made him laugh a bit. Indeed, after lunch we had Potions – double lesson with Slytherins. And that usually took a lot of nerves for all of us. Snape lately was not in his best mood, even to me. I could not help but wonder, what was the reason.

In the last October day the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. We all gathered in Great Hall, the entire staff had gathered at the High Table, but Dumbledore stood on podium and introduced us with the guests. The first were the Beauxbatons girls who stupidly fluttered their eyelashes and sighed dreamily, obviously showing off how 'charming' they were. The boys practically drooled, watching how they crossed the hall. What caught our attention the most, was their Headmistress who was even a bit taller than Hagrid. Most of us sat with wide eyes and mouths open when she walked into the Great Hall.

"Oho, and here I thought that Hagrid is big," I murmured, and Pansy Parkinson who sat next to me, chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, let's get those two together, huh? Imagine, what a baby size record there might be," she grinned. Sometimes we got along pretty good, when she was in rather ignorant mood about my Muggle origin.

Then it was time for Durmstrang delegation to enter the hall. This time there were only boys. Their performance with break-dance elements were kind of impressive, even I had to admit that, though their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff seemed not the most pleasant person.

"By Merlin, I can't believe it's him!" Pansy suddenly gasped, stretching her neck to better see the Durmstrang delegation's last member, who followed their Headmaster. "He's here, in Hogwarts!"

"Who?" I looked at the boy who appeared to have not only Pansy's attention. Nearly entire school gaped at him in awe. He seemedjust like any other ordinary boy to me, though very built-up and serious looking one. "What's so special about him?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding, Bella!" Pansy stared at me in disbelief. "Are you saying, you don't know him?"

"Should I?"

"It's Viktor Krum, the best Quidditch player in world. He's Seeker in Bulgarian team! Absolutely gorgeous..." her eyes turned to Krum again, following his every move.

"Be careful," I whispered, noticing that Malfoy was half-listening to us. "Someone here might become jealous."

"Who, Draco?" Pansy shrugged. "Big deal. Oh, wait!" She eagerly fidgeted. "Perhaps they will sit with us..."

Her wish became true, however not quite as she expected. Durmstrang delegation chose our table, but Viktor Krum sat next to Malfoy. It was rather irritating for me, because Pansy tried to lean past me to get a better glimpse to him. Eventually I offered to switch the seats – and she gladly did, much to my relief. Sitting between her and Malfoy was not something I usually looked forward.

When we finished the festive meal, Dumbledore, along with Barty Crouch (the main organizator of Tournament from the Ministry of Magic) revealed the Goblet of Fire, a magical item which was supposed to choose three Champions after the volunteers had placed a paper with their names written on. For those who were of age, only twenty-four hours were given to make the final decision whether or not they want to join the competition.

I spent the whole night awake, tossing and turning so much that my anxiety awakened Pansy Parkinson who did not hesitated to call me a noisy Mudblood who does not let the others sleep. I mumbled an apology and slid out of bed, quickly dressing up.

"Where you're going?" Pansy frowned, sitting up. "What's wrong with you?"

"I need to get some air," I leaned down to tie the laces of my sneakers. "This whole Tournament thing is what keeps me awake."

"You want to volunteer?" Pansy's eyes widened, then she grinned. "I know you don't take advises from us, your housemates, but I'd be glad if you did, at least for once. I mean, it would be great if Hogwarts Champion were a Slytherin."

"Thanks, I'll take it into notice," I murmured, putting my jacket on. "Go back to sleep, I won't be back so soon."

With that, I turned and quietly sneaked out of dorm. I really needed some advice, but from the person who would actually care. It was not too late, so I headed upstairs to the Headmaster's office, hoping that he was still awake.

In next morning, right after breakfast, I approached the Goblet of Fire, where the students already circled around, eyeing it with curiousity. Some younger students, like Colin Creevy, gazed at the goblet with clear longing in their eyes. My friends were here too. Hermione sat on bench, reading another thick book, but Ron and Harry merely paced near the Goblet.

"Bella, what the heck you think you're doing?" Hermione exclaimed, as I stepped through the Age Line with a small, folded piece of paper in my hand.

"And how does it look to you?" I winked at him, then raised my hand and threw the paper in.

With one swift motion the piece of paper disappeared into the goblet, while Slytherin students cheered to support me. I rolled my eyes and pretended not to hear them. Even after nearly three and half years I still barely could tolerate being in same common room with them, and that was why I was even more glad to see that among my supporters were many Gryffindors and Ravenclaw students – they whistled loudly and applauded as I walked back to my friends.

"Bella, you're a fourth year!" Harry objected. "Dumbledore said – "

"It was Fred and George who came up with this idea. And, you know, they were right. Though I'm not a seventh year student, I'm still of age. Last night I spoke to Dumbledore, and he thinks I can take my chances if I feel up to it."

"You're crazy," Ron shook his head. "You're brave, but it's still crazy!"

"Many people say that," I sat next to Hermione who gave me reproachful look.

"Bella, this is very, very dangerous," she leaned closer so only I could hear her. "I know, you have learned with Snape more than anyone of us, and still – do you have any idea where you're getting yourself into?"

"Snape would be pleased to hear you right now. He's been telling me the same thing ever since I mentioned the possibility of volunteering. Oh, come on! Dumbledore said something about safety measures, right? If I would be choosed, the worse thing could happen – I would get the last place."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, when there was a loud cheer from the Entrance Hall. A few seconds later the Weasley twins bursted in with identical flasks in their hands. Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged me. We both moved a bit away from the rest of crowd, sharing the same meaning about the boys and their ideas.

I merely gave them a brief look when the twins got kicked out of circle, just like Hermione warned them. They ended up with white hair and beards, like a pair of Einsteins. The twins stared at each other, then began to wrestle on the floor, while the crowd gathered around them to watch. when suddenly a dead silence laid over the room as Viktor Krum walked in. He tossed his name into the goblet and gave Hermione a brief, but intense look before he turned and walked away.

I chuckled and playfully elbowed my friend. "Looks like Krum got a big smile for you."

Of course, Hermione rolled her eyes, but I could see that Bulgarian wizard clearly got her attention, even if she would rather bit her tongue off than admit that. I looked away to hide my grin. If my guess was correct – and I could bet it was – this famous Quidditch player had very good chance to conquer Miss Granger's heart.

Later that night, I settled down along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Great Hall went dead silent when Dumbledore raised his hand, making the lights go dim. Then he approached the Goblet of Fire and briefly touched it – I guessed it was a sign for the goblet that it was time to choose the Champions. We all held our breaths when the flames turned red. A piece of paper flew out straight into Dumbledore's hand.

The Durmstrang's Champion was Viktor Krum. The next name the goblet threw out was Beauxbatons's Champion – Fleur Delacour. I held my breath, squeezing my thumbs within fists so hard it nearly hurt. My heart beat rapidly, when the flames turned red for the third time, this time threwing out the Hogwarts Champion's name. Dumbledore unfolded the paper and there was a glimpse of smile in his face when he read it aloud.

"The Hogwarts Champion is – Isabella Swan!"

I froze, at first certain I misheard it. The next thing I knew was Harry and Hermione's arms around me, hugging me in joy. "Congratulations!" Ron patted my back along with Seamus and Dean, who sat behind me. The entire hall applauded and cheered, when I stood up and made my way to Dumbledore. He smiled at me and shook my hand, and only then I finally realized that I have been chosed for the Tournament.

When I crossed the hall toward the door where the two Champions already had disappeared behind, my eyes met Snape's gaze. He looked about to run forward and drag me away from the hall and the Tournament. And this was the most strangest thing I have ever seen. I frowned in confusion, walking past him, though neither of us said a word, but all the time I felt his black stare boring hole in my back.

There was a large marble staircase, leading down to a room, full of trophies. I cautiously walked in and joined Krum and Fleur. We shook each other's hands in greeting, while I estimated my opponents carefully. Fleur seemed nice, though it was hard to tell right now for she looked a bit worried. But Krum – I did not heard a word from him apart from brief 'hello'.

Suddenly we heard the steps as someone was coming down to join us. I turned and saw Harry, who walked in, his face blank. He held a burned piece of paper in hand, and I felt my insides turning to ice. No, not again, I thought.

"Harry?" I walked to him, but before he could answer, a riot began upstairs.

The door shot open and a small crowd, containing Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Moody, Snape and McGonagall, with Dumbledore in front, bursted in. They were shouting over each other, making it difficult to understand what has happened, but Dumbledore went straight to Harry. His next words explained it all.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?" he grabbed Harry by the hem of his robes and shook him slightly.

"No, sir!" Harry shook his head, pale in fear.

"Did you asked any of eldest students to put it in for you?" Dumbledore's grip became tighter.

"N-no, sir!"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, sir!"

Slowly I began to understand what was going on here. Harry's name somehow was thrown by the Goblet of Fire just a couple of minutes ago. That meant he was one of the Champions now. I gripped his hand, while listening the teachers as they argued whether or not it should be allowed. Madame Maxime began to shout that it is unfair and Harry obviously is lying, but then Alastor Moody intervened, claiming that the Goblet of Fire could be tricked only by powerful Confundus Charm which could not be done by fourth year student due to lack of skills.

I could not help but wonder about the certainty with which he came up with this theory, but I stored this thought deep within my mind, because Dumbledore adressed Barty Crouch as it was up to him to decide what would happen now. I held my breath, gripping Harry's hand so tight that he winced. But – Barty's words did not brought to me the relief I was so praying for. The Goblet of Fire was a form of magical contract. And Harry had no choice – he had to participate in Tournament, whether he wanted it or not.

I wanted to scream in helpless anger. Why did trouble always managed to aim at my friend? Did he really had a red target point marked on his back?


	5. Ignorance

**Chapter 5 – Ignorance**

Unfortunately, the Tournament brought a few unpleasant moments for both Harry and me. First, Ron accused Harry for putting his name in goblet without telling him, and now they both were not talking to each other anymore. Second, the rest of school (apart from Gryffindors) were showing their scornful attitude toward Harry wherever he went. Though I was Slytherin, most of students chose to support me. I tried to talk to some of them, but it was impossible to convince everyone's mind.

My own bad news awaited me in next Saturday after selection of the Champions.

At ten o'clock in morning I went to Snape's office as usual, prepared for another lesson, but he was not there. I stood outside for about an hour until he finally showed up and looked rather surprised at seeing me, but his features almost immediately hardened like a stone.

"You're late, Professor," I smiled, trying to ease his apparently sullen mood.

"Late for what?" Snape coldly spat, moving past me to unlock the door.

I quickly checked if I did not messed up the date and time, but – no, it was Saturday. Meanwhile Snape already had walked into his office. I was about to follow, but he slammed the door shut, nearly hitting my face. Confused, I knocked, but he did not replied. The door were locked and, no matter what I tried, it remained this way.

"Alright, then!" I leaned against the door and slid down, sitting on floor. "I know you can hear me. I'll just wait here until you come out! And, if you don't talk to me then, I'll go to Professor Dumbledore!"

I did not heard his steps (which meant he probably was standing on the other side all the time) and in result I fell backwards when the door suddenly swung open. Snape glared down at me, when the back of my head barely missed his shoes.

"Miss Swan, get up and return to your dormitory, or wherever else!" he barked.

"No, until you explain to me what's going on," I did not moved, merely gazed up to his black eyes, burning in anger.

"First, learn to speak to your teacher with respect! And second, our private lessons are temporarily cancelled. And you can only blame yourself."

"Why did you – wait, it's because of the Tournament?" I frowned.

"Precisely. Your private lessons can be considered as breaking the rules, since the Champions are not allowed to receive any extra help from anyone, student of staff. From now on, you're on your own," Snape leaned down, grabbing my collar and pulling me up with an ease, then he shoved me back into the corridor and once again slammed the door close.

"Unbelievable!" I angrily spat, kicking the door with my feet, for once absolutely not giving damn about the consequences. It did not helped, though. I even sent my Patronus inside his office, but in vain. Snape continued to pretend that he suddenly became deaf.

Another annoying thing we had to endure was nosy reporter from "Daily Prophet", Rita Skeeter. I tried to answer on her questions with as less words as only possible. She was very interested in my age and how I discovered my magical abilities, but mostly she asked me about Harry – someone already told her about our friendship. At some point I felt glad that my insignificant persona was not her main interest object, but I also wished she had picked up someone else, like that Quidditch star, Viktor Krum.

The Slytherins never treated me as good as they did now. Since the Goblet of Fire threw out my name, they all acted as if my Muggle origin was not important anymore. That irritated me like hell – and amused at once. Even Malfoy was not calling me Mudblood anymore. Quite in contrary, he snapped at any Slytherin who dared to even look at me the wrong way. He was such a kiss-butt, I had to give him that.

The days passed by as normal. Well, almost. Both Hermione and I tried to bring Ron and Harry back together, but even I had to admit that persuading the brick wall would be more productive, because they both stubbornly refused to make the first step to reconciliation. Harry said that he will resume talk to Ron if the latest admit that Harry did not volunteer to the Tournament. Ron, however, refused to even listen to me. I would have tried better to deal with them both, but the problem was that I had not much time.

The worst thing was that Snape had taken example from Ron and Harry's behaviour to each other – he too refused to even talk to me. And he could spout the crap about breaking the Tournament rules to anyone else but me. I knew that there had to be different reason for his change of mind. He was about to snap my head off when I merely mentioned the possibility of becoming the Champion. I tried to not think about Snape's ignorance, still his support was the one thing I missed the most.

Only now I realized that perhaps Dumbledore was partially right. I _was _fond of Snape, but not quite in romantic way. Sarcastic and distant, he also was like a tower of strength to me. Even in most difficult situations I knew I could turn to him. Not that I was going to break the rules and ask for his help – though I could certainly use his library. Currently I worried about how to survive the Tournament.

If only they had given at least some hint, but no – we would need nothing but our wands. An excellent hint, no comment. Never before did I spent so much time in library as I did now. Madam Pince even joked (in very rare surge of humour) that if I will hang out there any longer, she will collect the rent from me, but the problem was that I was running short of time. The First task was in November 24th. Since Halloween I have been reading even more than Hermione usually did – and it meant something.

Only couple of days were left till the First task. I sat in inside yard, reading about defensive spells, trying to cram into my head everything that might be useful, when I spotted Harry who strode toward me in resolute pace. I closed the book and put in on my lap, smiling at him. Harry did not returned the smile, however. He sat next to me and, after glancing around to make sure no one can hear us, leaned closer.

"What's up, Harry?" I frowned, a bit confused of his way too serious expression.

"Dragons," Harry whispered fervently. "That's the first task. They prepared one dragon for each one of us!"

My brain froze, refusing to accept what I just heard. I stared at him, blinking once, then again as if expecting him to shout out "I'm kidding!", but Harry merely nodded. This simple, wordless gesture destroyed whatever hope I still might have for it to be just some stupid joke, yet I needed to see some proof. Silently thanking Snape for teaching me the Legilimency, I stared deep in Harry's eyes, gasping slightly when I saw everything Hagrid showed him last night – four huge dragons, raging and spitting fire of being locked up in cages. My arms and legs went cold in sudden fear. Where the hell I got myself into? Why, oh, damn, why I did not listened to Snape when he tried to talk me out of putting my name in goblet?

"So, the dragons, then," I pulled myself out of his mind and tried not to give in the panic, which was slowly building in my chest. "Any ideas of what are we supposed to do with them? Do we have to kill them or what?"

"Just get past them, for all I know," Harry shrugged.

"O-kay, but... I can't believe it!" I shook my head in disbelief, with trembling hands shoving the book into the depths of bag. "Real, flying, fire-breathing dragons? And that's what they call 'safety measures'?"

"Tell me about it," Harry moaned. "I have no idea how to deal with dragon!"

"Neither do I, but at least there is one thing we _can _do," I stood up and pulled Harry along with me. "Let's go to library. There are hundreds of books about dragons. It's not very likely that together we have no chance to find anything that we could use. We can always ask Hermione to help. She practically lives in library."

"So are you," Harry grinned at me. "Lately even more than usual."

"At least now I know what exactly I'm looking for. Come on," I nudged him.

As we were crossing the lawn, Ron and Seamus came into our view. Harry gritted his teeth audibly and increased his pace, heading toward them.

"Harry, stop! Wait!" I run after him, but it was too late.

Harry blocked Ron's path, forcing him to stop. I could not hear their word exchange, but it did not seemed to be the nice one. When Ron abruptly pushed past Harry, our eyes briefly met. There was confusion and hurt in his eyes as he walked by. I could only shrug helplessly at him. Indeed, this fight was only between them two. There was nothing much I could do about it. Harry turned to glare after Ron when I approached him.

"When you're going to talk to him?" I hissed, barely restraining myself from smacking Harry in head.

"When he will finally understand that I did NOT put my name in the goblet," Harry retorted. "I never asked for it to happen. Any of it. I mean, does he really thinks it's my greatest desire to face the dragon?"

"He doesn't know about dragons."

"He does. It was his brother, Charlie who brought them here. He was there, he saw them," Harry was ranting in anger. "And he did not told me!"

Or maybe he did, I suddenly thought. Yesterday Harry, Neville and I were at the lake, just hanging around. Neville could not stop praise the book he got from Moody – it was about some underwater plants. Suddenly Hermione, Ron and Ginny approached us to give the message that Hagrid was looking for Harry, but the manner of how it was formulated...

"Harry, yesterday, at the lake, that message Hermione passed to you... what if Ron put up this whole Seamus-Dean-Parvati stuff? What if the message actually came directly from him?"

"Why he didn't simply said so?" Harry frowned, but I could see that he was at least considering my guess to be correct.

"Well, because he's afraid that you're too angry to listen?" I shrugged. "I just saw his face. I don't know what did you told him, but he looked really upset."

"So, now he's afraid of me?" Harry's bad mood returned at once. "Oh, wonderful. Simply brilliant, Bells. You're being very helpful here."

"Don't take it out on me," I hissed defensively. "It may have slipped your notice, but we're on the same side right now."

Harry sighed deeply. "You're right. Sorry, I'm kind of tense right now."

"No kidding," I murmured.

Just when I thought the things cannot get worse, there was a bunch of Slytherins in our path with Malfoy in front, of course. Oh, great, here we go, I thought at myself as Malfoy shouted out to Harry that he made bet with his father about how long Harry will survive in First task.

Harry was not at a loss for an answer. He clearly said his own opinion about both Malfoy and his father, then turned his back on Slytherins to continue his path with me. I glanced back in time to see how Malfoy pulled out his wand. Without thinking I pushed Harry aside, ready to finally hex that blonde idiot, when suddenly there was a white ferret in place where Malfoy just stood a second ago.

We both turned our heads to see Alastor Moody who limped fast toward us, his wand pointed at the ferret. He moved the wand up and down, and the ferret moved along with his movements as if tied at invisible cord. The animal squeaked and squirmed, but it did not helped him. I blinked in surprise, for the first time seeing human Transfiguration in life, but Harry merely chuckled at my side.

"That will keep him quiet for a while," he winked at me.

I nodded in agreement, the smile slowly forming on my lips. Oh, indeed, if Malfoy will ever dare to try to say a word against my friends, I will definitely remind this day to him. Even more students had gathered around us by now, laughing when Moody levitated the Malfoy/ferret straight into Crabbe's pants. I nearly fell over in laughter at seeing that.

Unfortunately Professor McGonagall was anything but amused by Moody's method of teaching when she realized that the ferret is in fact a student. She quickly Transfigurated him back into human form, much to the general disappointment. Malfoy did a fast escape, of course, and I suspected that from now on he might restrain himself from acting up in Moody's presence, at least.

"Potter, come with me!" Moody grumbld under his nose as soon as McGonagall left after scolding him for inappropiate teaching methods. "Not you, Swan, I want to have a private word with Potter!" he snapped at me as I moved forward.

Harry glanced back at me and shrugged with apologetical look, then he strode after Moody, who, in spite of his constant limping, moved quite fast around when he wanted to.

"Great, looks like I must do all the searching alone," I murmured, walking to the library again.

The good thing was that I knew what I have to search. The bad thing – I had to find not just one way, but two of how to get past the dragon. Harry and I could not use the same method – it would be too suspicious. And I did not wanted to risk breaking the rules. For the sake of us both.

Madam Pince greeted me with a smirk that could make even Snape jealous. I handed her the books I took only this morning, then I strode away to the section to dig up everything I could about the dragons and, if possible, how to deal with them. Much to my luck there were a lot of books, but most of information was about how to take care of them. This was rather stupid, I thought, such books were meant for people like Hagrid, who adored the dragons and considered them to be a nice choice for a pet (in our first year he actually tried to raise a baby-dragon).

Harry joined me shortly before curfew, and Madam Pince warned him that she will extinguish the lights after ten minutes. Harry merely nodded and walked over to where I sat, buried in books over my head. I could not help but notice that he looked more confident than before.

"Hey, Harry!" I smiled warily, closing another book and pushing it aside to the huge pile of already overlooked ones. "You look better than few hours before. Something happened while you were having chat with Moody?"

"Actually, yes. He gave me a hint about how to get past the dragon – to use my strong points," Harry spoke quietly, sitting down in chair next to me. "And my only ability is flying. I already spoke to Hermione, she will help me."

"To practice with flying? Since when do you need _that_?" My eyebrows shot upwards.

"Not with flying, but Summoning Charm. I'm going to Summon my broom from the castle," Harry explained.

"And why you're telling me that?"

"So you would know what I'm going to do. We can't use the same thing."

"Why would I even consider flying? I don't have a broom, not to mention that I really hate flying," I murmured

"I know, I just thought – " Harry shrugged and began to stand up.

"Get your stubborn butt back on chair!" I grabbed him by sleeve and pulled back down. "I'm sorry, I really appreciate that you decided to tell me what your plan is. It's just... there are so many books about how to take care of dragons, but not a single one that would tell me how to fight with them," I sighed in exasperation, then rested my head on top of, as it seemed, a thousandth book, and moaned. "Help me out here! What's the most dangerous thing about the dragons?"

"They have sharp fangs, claws, they can fly," Harry counted off the dragon's dangerous abilities. "And they're breathing fire."

"Great, so basically they can turn me into a toast with one sneeze. Or swallow in one bite," I moaned. "Snape was right. I'm not ready for this. No wonder he's not talking to me anymore."

"Since when?" Harry frowned. "I thought he actually tolerates you."

"Not anymore. You should've seen his face when I mentioned the Tournament and that I'm planning to volunteer. He nearly ripped my head off. And he haven't spoke to me since the day I was chosen as one of Hogwarts Champions," I sighed deeply. "I know you hate him, but – "

"It's okay, Bella, I understand," Harry nodded, then, seeing the look of disbelief in my face, he grinned. "No, I really do. He's the Head of Slytherin house and also your private teacher. It's only normal that you two became..."

"Became what? Friends? Please!" I snorted. "Snape is hardly the friendly person. He's the impersonation of sarcasm, but – he never refused to help when I needed it. I know, it's against the rules to ask for help to teachers or other students, but... I would feel better if he at least supported me a bit."

"Never thought I will say that, but – what if he's simply worried about you? I mean, I remember his face when you were Petrified. It was actually the first time when I saw him scared. Or at least very close to it."

I stared at the piles of books as the memories of many nights in hospital wing when Snape came to visit me suddenly came to surface. Deep in my heart I knew Harry was right, but somehow it did not brought any consolation. Whatever the reason was, Snape did not spoke to me, and I really did not cared of why.

Madam Pince broke the moment of silence by coming into our view. "I'm turning the lights out. Potter, go back to your dormitory!"

"Yes, right. I'm already leaving," Harry stood up and looked back at me. "Aren't you coming, Bells?"

"No, I'll stay here until I find anything useful," I smiled at Madam Pince, who threw an annoyed look at me before waving her wand, extinguishing all lights apart from one in the corner where I sat.

"Just remember to put the books back in shelves exactly where they were," she said, then turned and left the library.

Harry bid me goodnight and followed the librarian, leaving me alone with uncountless books. I sighed and pulled the next book close, opening it, and began to read. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Fire And Ice

Chapter 6 – Fire And Ice

In the morning of November 24th, I woke up early with a feeling as if my insides already had received a good blast of the spell I would be forced to use at the noon. Since Harry told me about dragons, I spent nearly twenty-four hours in library until I finally managed to find one spell that might work, but still so many things could go wrong. I had only one day to fully master the spell which was the shortest time period I ever had to practise. What if the spell will not be strong enough to stand against the dragon's fire? What if the dragon will decide to attack me straight head on? Harry at least was planning to use his broom to fly and thus avoid the dragon.

There was no use of delaying the inevitable, so I climbed out of bed and get dressed. When I exited the dormitory, the first person I met was Draco Malfoy. In spite of his latest tolerance toward me, I prepared inwardly to receive another scornful remark, but instead the blonde boy approached me and outstretched his hand in a gesture of greeting.

"Good luck, Bella," he said with sincere look in his eyes. "Go and show them the spirit of Slytherin!"

A small crowd of students had went silent and now watched us with curiousity, waiting my response.

"You know, Draco, I can't help but wonder if your nice attitude would continue _after _the Tournament as well?" I quietly asked, inclining my head. "Because I clearly recall that you were calling me Mudblood only two months ago. What, suddenly decided to change your mind about Muggle-borns?"

Malfoy's hand trembled as if he was about to jerk it back, but he recovered quickly. "Muggle-born or now, you're one of us. You're a Slytherin. And I'm really proud that you were choosed as one of the Champions, believe it or not."

I shook my head in slight amusement, then reached out and took his hand, shaking it. "Well, I'm not sure if you really mean it, Malfoy, but thank you anyway. Today I can use all the luck I can get."

"Better you than Potter," Malfoy shrugged, releasing my hand, then he turned and strode away with his bodyguards to join the rest of fourth year students.

"That was fun," I murmured, leaving the common room to get some breakfast.

During my way to the Great Hall I spotted Snape who stood in half-opened door of his office. He seemed to argue with someone who was inside. I paused and listened to the voice, coming from Snape's office.

"... and you'd better watch your back, Severus," it was Alastor Moody who strode out of Snape's office, pushing the Potions Master aside unceremonously. Snape looked irritated. "And next time don't make me to blast your door open!"

I squinted at aforementioned door and noticed that its handle indeed was scorched. That was interesting – why would Moody try to break into Snape's office? And why Snape obviously did not wanted to let him in? When Moody limped away, clinking his fake leg against the cold stone floor, I caught Snape's eyes and greeted him with a small wave of hand. His response was a cold, hard glare, then Snape stepped back into his office and slammed the door close.

Well, apparently some things were not about to change so soon. Right now I had more important things to worry about than Snape's annoyment for my participation in Triwizard Tournament, like how to not become a dragon's snack.

The morning passed by, and soon I was dressing up in special, fire-proof (or so I hoped) robe set which was given to all Champions. There was a pavillion for us, next to a stadium where we had to face the dragons. Fleur and Krum were pacing around, both looking just as nervous as Harry and I did. I think, it was only normal behaviour, considering what awaited us out there.

Harry and I barely said a word to each other upon gathering in the pavillion. I could not deny that I feared for him more than I feared for myself. At least I put my name in the goblet by my own choosing, but Harry... he never asked for it. I could only hope that at least Ron would figure it out after today. If not, I will kick his arse.

Hermione briefly appeared to wish a good luck to both Harry and me, but as she hugged Harry, the blonde lice, named Rita Skeeter, appeared along with her photographer who did not hesitate to take a picture of them both. I would have hexed her into the next week if Dumbledore and the rest of judges did not appeared to finally introduce us with the task (not that we did not know about it anyway). Hermione quickly made her exit, then Barty Crouch gathered us together. He held a small leather bag.

"Ladies first. Miss Delacour?"

Barty Crouch offered the bag to Fleur, who carefully tucked her hand inside, wincing a bit, then pulled out a small dragon figure (very living one), which Crouch named as Velsh Green. The figure had the number 2 tied around its neck. Madam Maxim's face softened at the sight of miniature dragon – her and Hagrid's obsession with dragons was beyond my sense.

"Okay, your turn, Miss Swan," Crouch turned to me.

I took a deep breath – come what may – and grabbed the first thing that touched my fingers, whether it was tail, leg or neck. The dragon figure was in silvery blue colour with long, sharp horns, and it had number 1 around its neck, and Crouch named the dragon as Swedish Short-Snout.

Then it was Krum's turn – he drew the Chinese Fireball, which left the worst and most dangerous dragon to Harry. I nearly moaned in despair. Why do the trouble always seemed to search for my friend like he had red target painted on his front and back? Anytime something bad happened, Harry was caught not just in middle, but in the very core of events.

"These figures are perfect copies of their real counterparts you must face. Your task is to retrieve the golden egg, otherwise you won't be able to pass the second task," Crouch finished the instruction.

Not able to pass the second task? God, help me to pass the first one!

There was an imitation of a small cave which we had to walk through to reach the stadium. This was a bad idea, I thought, slowly walking through the narrow passage that led to the stadium where the dragon was waiting for me. If I wanted to be completely honest with myself, I never thought my name would be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. But the things had turned out the way they did, and I just had to face the music. Since I was the first one to went through this task, it was both blessing (because it spared me the nervous waiting) and curse (because I was even more nervous being the first one, afraid to make a fool out of myself in front of entire school).

As I entered the stadium, the crowd cheered loudly at first, then they went silent. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. The whole area was full of rocks, large enough to easy take cover. It was a good thing in case if dragon would attempt to attack. I fidgeted for a second, glancing around, then made a careful step forward. In a small distance I spotted the nest where the golden egg shone among the dark ones. Taking a deep breath, I began to move towards it.

The dragon appeared out of nowhere. From what Harry told me, Swedish Short-Snout was the smallest of four, but she still looked huge to me. It was terrifying to imagine of what size the rest of dragons were. Before I could raise my wand, the dragon opened her mouth and released enormous jet of blazing fire. In the last second I managed to leap aside and take the cover behind the huge rock to avoid being turned into a pile of ashes. Several times I tried to get a perfect aim, but whenever I stepped out of the rock's cover, the blast of scorching fire shot at me from the dragon's opened jaws, forcing me to jump back. The crowd roared, screamed in fear and encouragement, but I ignored them, utterly concentrating on my task.

Then, all of a sudden, I had a strange feeling as if someone has been watching me with more intensity than the others. A quick glance at the crowd confirmed my suspicions – Snape sat in front row next to McGonagall, his black eyes fixed upon me, but it was his expression that surprised me the most.

There was a sheer terror on his face which was paler than ever. Never before I had seen Snape like this. In that moment I realized that I must beat the dragon and stay alive, no matter what. Even if I would have to use the Killing Curse to get past it. The reason of my determination was sitting a few yards away, and those black eyes were the ones that gave me back the courage I had lost for a second.

Another attempt to aim the spell at dragon's head failed, because she already had prepared for my appearance and shot a jet of flames. Then I spat a four-letter word and leapt out of my cover, only from the other side. The dragon's tail was merely four feet from me. Without thinking I did probably the most reckless and stupid thing I have ever done in my entire life – I jumped on the tail and grabbed it with both hands, holding the wand between my teeth, and began to slowly crawl forward to get on her back.

The crowd gasped. The dragon did not noticed my movement yet, but it could happen at any second, so as soon as I reached a bit wider spot on dragon's back, I stood up, opting between using Summoning Charm to retrieve the egg or better prepare to neutralize the dragon. The Swedish Short-Snout made a step aside, towards the nest – it could be a perfect chance.

I sat down on dragon's back, with one hand grabbing the scale on her back to keep my balance, when the dragon suddenly began to move closer to the rock to see where her target have gone. And then – the dragon suddenly turned her horned head to glance behind and spotted on her back something that should not be there. She snarled and inhaled deeply to release another jet of flames.

This time I had no other choice but to use the spell I learned, because there was no chance to have any kind of refuge. I had made myself an easy target. If this had happened under any other circumstances, I would have fled, but those black eyes that watched me right now held me on a place. I raised my wand and pointed it at dragon, when she opened her mouth.

"_Glacius Maxima!_"

The wall of silvery ice emerged from my wand, colliding with the fiery breath of dragon. I held the wand with both hands, because it shook so much I feared it may break from effort it took to held the fire back. It was amazing sight, though, the battle of two elements. The fire and ice against each other, each one unable to win, unwilling to give in. Were I not fighting for my life, I would have really enjoyed the view.

If I wanted to make a move, I had to do it now, because the dragon began to jerk and sway, trying to brush me off, still breathing the fire while I kept the ice shield on. The nest was close, I could reach it in one jump – I just had to wait for the opportunity when the dragon would quit spitting fire at least for a second...

The following events happened so fast that I had no time to properly react.

The dragon indeed paused to inhale another portion of air, and I leapt off her back, rushing to the nest. My fingers already touched the golden egg, when suddenly I heard the dragon's roar, followed by extremely intense pain in my left arm that nearly made me to scream as I saw my sleeve burning in white flames. I quickly conjured a jet of water, extinguishing the fire, but somehow only made it hurt worse. Without hesitation, I grabbed the golden egg and run for the cover behind the nearest rock.

Only ten minutes had passed from the moment I stepped into the stadium, but it seemed like eternity. The bunch of wizards run forward to restrain the dragon, while the crowd roared, seeing that I passed the task successfully. Well, I got injured, but it was nothing in comparison of alternatives – I mean, I could be dead. When the dragon was under control, I left the stadium, holding the golden egg and wand in one hand. The burning wound hurt like hell, but I kept my face straight, gritting the teeth in effort, until I reached the first-aid tent where Madam Pomfrey already was waiting for me.

"Unbelievable!" she scolded, carefully removing my robe to have a better access to the burn. "Dragons, huh! Sit down, Miss Swan!"

She fetched the jar with orange salve and gently applied it on my arm. The salve was cool and soothed the pain a bit. I closed my eyes in relief and did not protest when Madam Pomfrey gently pushed me in horizontal position on the bunk, instructing to lay still for a moment before I can go out to see the results. I sighed and did as I was told, spending a few peaceful seconds, until suddenly Madam Pomfrey's nervous voice outside of tent caught my attention.

"Severus, no, she must rest a bit! Whatever it is, it can surely wait – Severus, I don't think – "

The sound of fast approaching steps muffled her words. I opened my eyes, slightly curious to see if it really was Snape who just entered the tent. Much to my surprise, it _was _him.

"Miss Swan?" Snape's voice was hoarse. "Are you feeling alright?"

At hearing that, I raised up, resting on my elbows, and stared at him with wide eyes. He sounded worried, even more than when he saw me Petrified. And that was so uncharacteristical to him – to the point it seemed impossible. I considered the option of having hallucinations, but then he spoke again, and his voice sounded the same which eliminated a possibility of mishearing it.

"Did she gave you something to pain?" Snape nodded towards Madam Pomfrey, who huffed and walked away, obviously annoyed for Snape's disturbance.

"The salve to cure the burn," I nodded, carefully sitting up.

"And that's it?" Snape's look darkened. Without saying anything else, he turned and went straight to the desk where Madam Pomfrey had lined various bottles and phials. He picked up a few and mixed them together with fast, precise movements, then handed to me a cup with slightly glistering liquid. "Drink this immediately! And then I will take a look at your arm."

I drank the potion, wincing at its vile taste, however the pain dissolved almost instantly. When Snape began to undo the bandage around my arm, I suppressed an urge to roll my eyes. "I thought you were supposed to pretend I don't exist, not irritate me to death! I'm feeling much better now, thanks. There's no need to worry!"

"I'd really appreciate if you'd stop to defy me at least this once, Miss Swan," he retorted, pulling out his wand. "Now, sit still and try not to move. It may sting a bit."

"Whoa, whoa, what are you..." I began, but in next second clenched my teeth and hissed in pain, when Snape touched the burnt skin with the tip of his wand and murmured something. It did stung, just like he warned, but it was gone before I could even realize it. When I looked at my arm again, the wound was covered with a little crust, freshly healed. "Oho, that's really impressive!"

"The way how you dealt with that dragon – " Snape shook his head, a faint smile flickering on his lips. "Never before I saw anything so stupid... and amazing! An excellent job, Miss Swan!"

"Thanks," I murmured, squinting past him to make sure that Madam Pomfrey is nowhere near. "Does it means you're not ignoring me anymore?"

Snape sighed, then lowered his voice. "Come to my office later, and we'll talk then, Miss Swan. Now, if you feel more or less alright, you should go and see the results. Give me your hand – the right hand, if you mind," he gently took my elbow and helped me to stand up.

I was a bit dizzy due to tension, so I gladly allowed him to lead me back to the stadium. The dragon was gone, and now I could see the podium where the judges were sitting. Snape left me standing there alone and returned to his seat next to McGonagall, while the judges raised their wands, shooting out a silver ribbon which twisted into numbers. Madam Maxim gave me eight points, Dumbledore – nine, Barty Crouch – eight, but Karkaroff gave me seven points.

Thirty-two points in total. Not bad for the start, I thought, making my way back to the first aid tent. Harry was the last one, so I had time to get some rest.

Fleur and Krum dealt with their dragons faster than I thought, and then it was Harry's turn, so I went to find a seat among the people, gathered around the stadium. Spotting Snape, who unostentatiously nodded at the empty seat to his other side, I pushed through the crowd until I reached him. The Hungarian Horntail already was waiting for the fourth champion, twisting her prickly tail in anticipation of potential dinner. I shuddered, eyeing the monster.

When Harry walked into the stadium and dragon greeted him with a jet of flames, I gasped. Was that how it looked when I faced my own dragon merely an hour ago? I could not tear my gaze away, watching Harry raising his wand and using Summoning Charm to get his broom.

It worked – at first. But then suddenly the impossible happened – the dragon broke the chain that held her on place, spread her huge wings, and took off. Noticing that, Harry turned his broom and shot towards the seats where I was sitting, but dragon followed close on his heels. There was an awning over the seats – Harry managed to fly under it, but the dragon was too big and tore it apart with her claws.

It all happened so fast that I had no time to realize when did Snape lounged aside, pulling me down and covering with his body when a rain of wood shivers and fabric shreds poured over everyone who sat in this section. I ended up, lying down on wooden bench under Snape's large, warm body as he held me protectively.

"Er, Professor?" I cautiously murmured. "The dragon is gone. Mind to let me up?"

"Of course," he sat up, pulling me along with him. "Seems that your friend cannot live without showing off."

I glared at him, ready to smack his face right in front of entire school. "Excuse me? He's out there with extremely dangerous dragon on his tail! Do you even realize that he... might not return?"

My voice nearly broke, and I quickly looked away to hide my fear from his intense stare. Surprisingly enough, Snape did not said anything more. There was a dead silence over the stadium. Everyone's eyes were turned upwards, searching over the skies. I could barely sit still, fidgeting on my seat. An ice cold fear gripped my heart, and I tried to take slow, deep breath to calm down.

Suddenly I felt warm fingers wrapping around my hand. I squinted aside, but Snape stared fixedly to the skies just like the others, his face emotionless as always, but his hand held mine, resting on the bench between us. This simple gesture was unexpected and incredibly sweet, something I would never expect from him. His thumb soothingly rubbed my knuckles, and I gently squeezed his hand in response. It was his way of showing the care and understanding.

As soon as Harry appeared – alive and alone, with no dragon behind him – Snape released my hand, but the warmth of his touch remained within my skin even long after the First task had ended and everyone began to move back to the castle. This man never ceased to amaze me. There was more about him than meets the eye, I was certain of it now. And my determination to reveal all layers of his personality had only increased. I wanted to get to know him.

After surviving the First task, the life seemed to get brighter. Everything turned to the best side. Ron and Harry finally reconciliated, much to Hermione's joy, less to mine, because they both did not hesitated to nickname me as Dragon's Rider. As for the rest of students – those, who used to glare at Harry now seemed to change their minds. Even Slytherins kept their mouths shut after one particular incident which took place after I returned from the fight with the dragon.

The Slytherins threw a party in common room, greeting my return with loud cheer. Some elder students had brought the butterbeer from the Hogsmeade (how the hell they managed to get it past Filch was beyond my senses), the others arranged the snacks from the kitchen, and so for once I spent a rather pleasant time among them. But, of course, it had to Malfoy who spoiled my mood with his words in the middle of party.

"Too bad that my bet with father was useless. Neither of us won, since Potter is still alive," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear. "Though they still have two tasks ahead. Maybe I'll be lucky later!"

I set my butterbeer bottle on the nearest desk with a loud bang, startling the people, standing nearby. With a few fast steps I crossed the distance that separated us, and grabbed his sleeve, roughly turning him to face me.

"Listen, you, little ferret!" I hissed at him. "Harry is my friend, whether you like it or not! I'm not asking you or anyone else in this room to actually show your support to him – I know you won't do it anyway – but at least keep your comments at yourself! We both are representing Hogwarts. The school itself, not any particular house! Keep that in your mind, would you?"

"But – " Malfoy tried to object, but I jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut. Let me remind you that by offending Harry, you offend me too. I'm taking it very personally, when someone is bothering my friends, got it? And I don't think you'd like to duel with me, if you recall what happened in our second year! The same goes to all of you!" I threw a fierce glare at the crowd.

In the following dead silence that laid over the room, I turned and strode back to the desk, picking up my half-finished butterbeer, and flopped down on the couch. The others gaped at me like they were struck by lightning – cannot say I blame them. This was hardly the first time when Malfoy and I had an argument, but never before I snapped at the others like this. But for once I had enough. This whole Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry had to end.

The boy, sitting next to me, shot a wide-eyed glance at me and then reached to clink his bottle against mine. I frowned, recognizing one of Malfoy's friends, Blaise Zabini, another fourth year student.

"Nice speech, Swan. I'll tell you what, I won't say a bad word about Potter at least in your presence. Would that work for you?" he flashed a grin at me.

"Not quite what I expected, but it's better than nothing," I raised my eyebrows and grinned back. "Deal."

The party slowly resumed, the students went back to chatting, and my outburst was soon forgotten. Snape arrived at the midnight and ordered everyone to bed, apart from me. As soon as he walked in, my eyes were constantly watching him, which he noticed, of course, and so his curt nod toward the door did not escaped my notice.

I slipped out into the corridor, while the others were moving to the oppposite way, and waited for Snape, feeling a bit light-minded. Perhaps it was due to three butterbeers I drank, or the fact that I was still alive, whatever. Snape appeared a few minutes later and motioned for me to follow. When we reached his office, Snape allowed me to enter first, closing the door behind us.

"How's the party?" he smirked, as I plopped myself down in usual seat and flashed a bright, untroubled smile at him. "Should I prepare the hangover potion for tomorrow?"

"That won't be necessary, sir. I don't drink that much," I tapped my fingers against the edge of chair in fast rhythm. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about? The reasons of why you were ignoring me for the past two months?"

Snape crossed the room, but instead of sitting down at his desk, he remained standing a couple of feet away from me. "I don't quite see why should I explain it to you, since I already did it."

"So, it was just because it might be considered as breaking the Tournament rules?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "But I'm not asking for your help. If our lessons have to be cancelled, fine, I understand that, but – " I paused, trying to figure out how to better express my thoughts that currently had turned into complete mess.

"I won't ignore you anymore, Miss Swan. If you need to talk to someone, you can come to me. As for helping you with the tasks, I'm afraid that my resources are limited. I can arrange a place for you to practice or grant permission to use the Restricted Section in library, but that's all."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you decided to change your mind about ignoring me, but still – why such sudden change?" I inclined my head slightly. "If I recall correctly, you were about to rip my head off, when I just mentioned the possibility about participating."

Snape snorted, his eyes glinting dangerously at me. "I tried to keep you away from trouble. And I don't take lightly when my requests are disobeyed so recklessly."

"Well, I'm still alive. Don't you think you should give me some credit for that?" I leaned back in chair, crossing my arms and legs, staring at him with a slight challenge. I knew I was playing with fire, but could not resist the temptation.

"I'll consider that if you'll be still alive after the Third task as well." Snape retorted, though his features softened a bit. "Must admit, your performance was better than I could ever expect from you. Freezing Charm's highest advanced level is very hard to perform. I assume you didn't had much time to master it."

Something in his voice clearly provoked me to reveal the truth, but I was not about to fall for his mind tricks. There was no way I was going to tell him that I knew about the dragons before the First task and therefore had a chance to properly prepare, knowing what awaits me. Though it seemed that Snape somehow guessed it anyway, because there was a knowing look in his eyes. He did not questioned me anymore, instead he finally sat down.

"In fact I wanted to talk about something else you should know," he began, smirking at me. "It's about the Yule Ball. It's a traditional event that takes place at every Triwizard Tournament in Christmas. And, as one of Champions, you must attend this ball. I'd suggest you to start considering the choice of partner."

"Partner?" I gasped, leaning forward to take a closer look to him, desperately hoping that this is his version of extremely stupid joke. "You mean, like dancing partner?"

"Precisely, Miss Swan. I won't let any of my house to disgrace the school's honour, so you'd better make your choice very carefully."

Great, here goes my peaceful plans for the holiday. I hated both dancing and the balls as such. I never attended any of proms in my old Muggle school if I could help it, but now, when I seemingly had no other chance, the whole idea about dancing seemed even more terrifying. When I finally left Snape's office, I began to consider that perhaps I should try to sneak up on Moody from behind. Any kind of death would be better than dancing in the Yule Ball.

Or, at least it seemed so.


	7. Invitation

Chapter 7 – Invitation

Professor McGonnagall took upon herself the responsibility of introducing the Hogwarts students with the wonderful magic of dance. As she invited everyone to find a pair and practice the steps, I ended up, dancing with tall fifth year student on whose feet I managed to step on a couple of times. I was absolutely uncoordinated when it came to such difficult task as dancing. I wondered with whom I will be damned to be partnered in ball.

My concern did not ceased until the dancing practice was over. The main problem was that there was only one person with whom I would like to go, but I had no courage to invite him, because I did not know if it was allowed. I waited until the students left the room, leaving Professor McGonnagall and me alone, and then approached her.

"Professor, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Bella. How can I help you?"

McGonnagall as always was kind and understanding. And she was the only one apart from Dumbledore who addressed me by first name. She reminded me a little of my grandma Swan.

"I have a problem with my date for the ball," I glanced around to make sure we were alone in the hallway. "I was wondering, are there any rules about choosing the partner for the ball? Like age or status in school? Can I invite someone myself or should I wait until the guy will invite me first?"

"As one of Champions, you are allowed to ask anyone," McGonagall said. "Do you already have someone particular on your mind?"

"Well, the problem is that... he's not a student, so I was wondering if it would be appropriate to ask one of... teachers to be my partner," I stammered.

The Transfiguration teacher narrowed her eyes at me. I could almost see her mentally running over the whole list of Professors in Hogwarts. "Why don't you ask a seventh year student?"

"They all are younger than me, Professor. It would be like going to the ball with a youngest brother." I made a wry face. "I thought, since I'm eldest student in here, it would be okay to ask out someone who's – "

" – older than you, I understand that. Well, like I said, as the Champion, you are free to choose anyone, no matter student or Professor," McGonnagall smiled. "And good luck to you, Bella. You will need it, if you're planning to ask your chosen person. Assuming that my guess is correct, of course."

I blushed and gave her a smile. That was the encouragment I needed. As long as there were no rules broken by doing it, I could muster up my courage to ask him out. After all, it was just a ball, not a date or something else. And I was certain that he could do something about my dancing skills as well.

The next day I held back in Potion class a bit longer than the others, waiting for the moment when the room will be empty. Professor Snape sat at his desk, making a few notes on parchment and at first did not realized he was not alone. Only when I walked up to him, Snape finally lifted his head and gave me stern and impatient look.

"Miss Swan, you'll be late for your next class," he dryly commented and went back to his notes. Few seconds later he raised his head and noticed that I was still standing where I was.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering – "

"Now that is something really extraordinary."

" – would you agree to come with me to the ball?" I already was so used to Snape's comments that they did no effect anymore.

There was a moment of silence while Snape tried to figure out if I was being serious. I reminded myself that I must be patient, and stood still, waiting. Finally Snape put his quill away and folded his arms on desk. His dark eyes narrowed, scrutinizing me from head to toes, his lips curved in small smirk.

"What on earth makes you think I would agree?" he slowly drawled.

"Nothing," I shrugged. If he was about to be cool and indifferent, two could play the game. The last thing he needed to know was how much my knees were shaking inwardly. Once again I felt lucky for my ability to keep my thoughts in secret from his Legilimens skills.

"Then why bother asking?" Snape's smirk grew bigger.

Okay, apparently this was not going to work. Maybe I should try a different approach. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then quickly glanced at Snape and turned around, slowly counting to ten while walking to the door.

At count of seven, I heard Snape's voice behind me. "Never thought you would be giving up so quickly."

I owed a big thanks to the person who invented reverse psychology. It is one good and useful thing indeed. I definitely must remember this trick for the future. Snape never saw the smile that flickered on my lips before I turned to face him.

"Why to bother? Isn't it obvious I'm only wasting my time?"

"I didn't said I won't go."

"I know. You don't even have to say that. It's pretty obvious anyway," I crossed my arms and did my best Snape impersonation I could, scowling at him. For one moment I could swear I saw the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

"I'll meet you at Great Hall entrance at seven o'clock. Don't be late."

That was rather easy. However it was only half of my problem being solved now. Time to get to the second half.

"Umm, professor, there is one thing you should probably know," I fidgeted a bit nervously.

"Oh, there is? And what that would be?" he sounded rather curious than irritated.

"I'm not a good dancer. In fact, I'm totally uncoordinated." My words proved to be true in action as I made a careless step aside and hit the table, nearly losing my balance. Snape watched me with a slight grin.

"Yes, I can see that. Thankfully it can be easily fixed. In spite of what you may think of me, I do care about the students of my house," he murmured a quick note to the Dictoquill, and then pointed at door. "Like I said, you're running late for your next class. I would suggest you to hurry up, before Slytherin loses five points."

"But..."

"Now, Miss Swan! As for that little... problem of yours, leave that to me," he smirked again.

There was no use of arguing. Without a word I turned and left, making my way to Herbology class. I had no idea of how could he possibly solve my uncoordination, maybe he was about to feed me with some potion or put a spell on me – it did not mattered. As long as it kept me from stepping on his feet, I was fine with any solution.

My biggest problem was that I had absolutely no idea of what to even wear. Dresses, shoes and other female fashion things were something I never really cared about, but now I had no choice but to start taking at least a little interest. Thankfully it was holiday, and the trip to the Hogsmeade was planned tomorrow. I already spoke to Ginny who agreed to accompany me in search of dress. She had a good taste, besides lately we rarely got to spend some time together.

It seemed that I was not the only one who had problems with the Yule Ball. Just a few days were left, but Harry and Ron still had no partners. Harry even risked to suggest that maybe I could go with Ron. I felt guilty at seeing his hopeful look when he said that, and even more when I had to say no. Hermione too had been asked out already, though neither of us told the others with whom we are going. Or even to each other.

One thing was clear – this ball gave me more trouble than the battle with dragon.

At the evening of Yule Ball, I sat in my dormitory, dressed up in an emerald green dress from the richest velvet which left my shoulders bare, revealing my neck. Ginny's help with choosing the dress was as valuable as taming my hair. I could never deal with it myself, but Ginny made a true miracle. Now my dark locks were pulled up with few separate curls tangling along my cheeks, nicely framing my delicate features. Silver necklace with one single emerald in center hung around my neck – the Christmas gift from Snape in my second year.

"So, with whom you're going?" Ginny's voice came from dormitory door.

She was hiding under Invisibility Cloak which Harry kindly let her to borrow, otherwise Snape would most likely explode in anger upon finding a Gryffindor student inside of Slytherin rooms. She entered with me as I returned from the lunch, and has been sitting on my bed all the time while my roommates were dressing up themselves. Only when we were finally left alone, she removed the Cloak from her head and pulled her arms out – which looked kind of freaky, but we both agreed that this was best for her to be able to hide fast should anyone come in.

"Well, I asked someone, he agreed, the end of story," I evaded the truth.

For a several days Ginny was trying to snoop this information out, no matter how I tried to avoid the answer. If I told her I was going with Snape, she would share this information with half of school. And the last thing I needed was some stupid gossip spreading around. I owed Severus that much.

"Aww, it's so not fair! You could at least give me some hint." Ginny whined, while I carefully opened the door and made sure if I can get her out safely.

There were a few first and second year students, but they were not looking at us. I took my wand, Disillusionated myself (just in case if we run on Snape – I did not wanted him to see me before the time), then grasped Ginny's arm under the Cloak and led her out. Only when we were outside in corridor, I sighed and finally answered to her.

"You want some hint? Fine, here it is, he is not a student. Happy?"

"Oh, you're kidding me, right?" Ginny gasped in shock. "Did you asked a teacher? Or someone else?"

"You'll see it soon. And thanks for help with dress and hair."

"No problem," Ginny revealed her head, making it visible. It was kind of weird to see her head seemingly hanging in the air. "Trust me, your partner will be speechless when he will see you. I can bet you on five galleons."

I almost laughed. Snape and speechless? Hardly possible. Ginny would never bet me on it if she knew with whom I was going to the ball.

"I'll give you ten galleons if your predictment will turn out to be correct. Now go before Snape catch you here. I don't think any of us need to spoil our mood before the ball."

Ginny made a wry face. "True, Snape could put us both in detention even in Christmas eve." She glanced at her watch and startled. "Gee, sorry, Bella, I'll better go get ready myself. I don't want Neville to wait for me too long. He asked me right after McGonnagall announced about the ball. Since I'm a third year student, it was my only chance to go, however..."

"You would rather go with Harry," I finished.

Sometimes I felt I could smack that boy straight at head. How could he be so blind, drooling after Cho, when there was a nice, loving girl right in front of his eyes. Boys could be so thick-headed.

Ginny nodded sadly, then pulled the Cloak over her head and vanished. When her steps departed, I returned in dormitory, thinking about how to solve her problem after the ball. Right now I had to worry about something more important. Snape did not give me at least a hint about how exactly he was going to help me with dancing problem.

I stood before the mirror and ensured myself I look quite acceptable. When I turned around, I suddenly spotted a box on my bed which I was ready to swear was not there before. I carefully lifted the lid and found inside a pair of beautiful, white velvet velvet shoes. At my touch they changed colour, turning green with silver adornment.

There was a note attached which I took out to read. At sight of familiar handwriting I could not help but smile.

_Miss Swan,_

_These shoes are enchanted with a particular spell that would help You to dance even the most difficult steps. I expect You to wear them tonight. Also, the spell is permanent and shoes' colour changes itself according to what You wear, so You can use them in the future as well. Consider this as a Christmas gift. _

_Professor Severus Snape _

I stared at note, then back at shoes, my mind whirling in confusion. This was the most nicest gift I ever received. The fact it came from Severus Snape made it more priceless and dear to me.

I took the shoes and admired them for a moment, then put them on, replacing the silver flat ones I was planning to wear at first. The new ones fit perfectly as if made especially for me. Or maybe so they were. One would never know when it comes about Snape. The colour perfectly matched with my dress and jewelries, the heels were not too high, just the way I liked. I had to restrain myself from squealing like a child from joy.

The remaining minutes passed fast, and soon I left the dormitory, crossed the common room, earning many looks of appraisal from the younger students, and walked out, heading to the Entrance Hall. Turning around the corner, I spotted Snape who came out of room, hidden with nasty looking wizard's portrait – presumably there were his private quarters. The Potions Master, as always, was dressed in black, however instead of his usual long robe and frock-coat Snape wore something resembling tailcoat. He looked more formal than usually, yet his stance was intimidating as always.

I waited until Snape closed the portrait and turned to walk towards the Great Hall, then quickly caught up with him and cleared my throat to get his attention.

Snape turned and froze.

I could not help but chuckle. Obviously unbelievable – Ginny was right. I made Severus Snape speechless. He was desperately searching for words, but for once not a mere sound came across his lips, while his black eyes traveled across my body from head to toes. His eyebrows slightly raised, and finally a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I believe I just lost ten galleons on bet," I sighed in mocked remorse.

Snape's face immediately hardened. "Come again? Are you saying that this invitation to be your partner in ball was only to win some stupid bet?"

"NO!" I exclaimed in horror, then took a deep breath and explained. "You see, sir, Ginny claimed that my appearance like this," I slowly turned around, demonstrating my dress, "would make my partner speechless. I thought she was wrong, so we made a bet."

Snape glanced at me suspiciously, but after my words he calmed. Gee, what is wrong with him? Did he actually thought I could make a bet about being able or not to invite him to the ball? One thing was certain – Snape was extremely paranoid person.

"Did you told anyone – "

"– that I will go with you, sir? No, I didn't."

"Why?" Snape's face was unreadable. If I didn't know him, I'd say he was sligthly offended. His further words proved me right. "Are you ashamed of me as your partner?"

"No, I'm mostly honoured. I kept it in secret because I kinda like to put people in shock," I chuckled. "Can you imagine Harry's face when he will see us together?"

"I was under impression that Potter is your friend, Miss Swan," Snape elegantly offered me his arm as we walked together toward the stone stairwell which led from the dungeons to the Entrance hall.

"True, but it doesn't mean we're not teasing each other once in a while. After the First task he and Ron called me the Dragon Rider."

"And now what? Aren't you afraid that they might call you the Queen of Dungeons Bats," Snape smirked.

I almost stumbled across my feet. Who would know that Severus Snape actually had a sense of humour.

"By the way, the dungeons are fine, and bats too," I casually shrugged.

Snape's mouth corners twitched almost invisibly, though his features remained calm. When we reached the Entrance Hall, I had prepared for the people reaction upon our appearance, still I barely stiffened laughter when some people's jaws dropped open, seeing me walking by Snape's side.

The look on Harry's face was priceless. As we came closer, he backed away until his back nearly collided with the wall. Both Parvati and Hermione (whose partner to the ball was no one else but Viktor Krum) only gaped at us, but I could swear there was a smug know-it-all look at Hermione's face as if she had suspected it all along. Then again, knowing her, I would not be surprised if she actually did.

Professor McGonagall came to us, announcing that we must dance first to open the Yule Ball – it was a tradition. Snape pulled me behind the rest of pairs to enter the hall as the last ones. While we waited, I felt that my anxiety was slowly coming back. Snape noticed it, too, because he reached with his right hand to gently rub my fingers to ease my iron grip onto his left arm.

"Relax, Miss Swan, you faced the dragon a month ago. Surely you can handle such simple task as dancing," he murmured.

"Speaking honestly, I'd rather choose dragon right now," I whispered back. "I really hate dancing!"

Snape grinned, still covering my hand with his, providing soothing warmth. I took a deep breath, when the door before us finally opened, revealing the aisle with the students of all three schools lined in both sides. They bursted into applause at the sight of four pairs, waiting on the other side.

"Ready?" Snape quietly asked, when the first pair (Fleur with some guy I did not recognized) began to move forward.

"Not at all. Let's go," I straightened my shoulders and flashed a smile at him.

Time to face the music. Both in figurative and literate meaning. Though I did not told Snape one thing – as long as he was at my side, I could deal with everything, even if it was such terrible thing as dancing.


	8. Under The Mistletoe

Chapter 8 – Under The Mistletoe

I held my head high, entering the Great Hall at Snape's side. The entire school was staring at us more than at the rest of pairs. Not because my partner was a teacher, but because it was Snape, the one person the most unlikely to agree on something like this – dancing in the ball. I squinted up at Snape, but he stared straight forward, his entire stance clearly showing that he could not care less about the whispers and curious glances that followed us both.

We reached the empty dance floor. I turned to face Snape, blushing a little when his right arm slid around my waist, pulling me a bit closer, while I placed my hand on his shoulder. The rest of pairs also took the position, ready to dance. I took a deep breath and looked up into his black eyes. Much to my surprise, Snape's lips turned in small smile, encouraging me.

The band began to play the waltz. I put my trust on Snape with the first dance steps, but soon I realized there was no reason to worry. Whatever charm he put on the shoes, it helped me to move with enviable grace. My anxiety vanished and I began to enjoy the dance. My eyes never left Snape's face as he took a firm hold on my waist and lifted me up, twirling around and placing back down. He was a flawless dancer, each step performed with such ease and elegance that could put even Fred Astair in shame.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were the first one to join the Champions and their partners on the dance floor. As soon as they did, the others too began to dance, one after another, until we were not in center of everyone's attention any longer. I felt completely relaxed now and even smiled brightly at Snape.

"Enjoying the dance?" he smirked.

"Mhm, actually I do," I nodded. "And, come to think of it, I have the best partner the girl could wish for."

Whoops, where did that came from? I blushed and lowered my eyes, staring straight forward at the buttons of his white shirt. Only when I heard his low chuckle above my head, I dared to look up, my eyebrows slightly raised in surprise.

"I'd never thought that you, of all people, would say something so irrational, Miss Swan," Snape grinned. "But I do accept the compliment."

"You'd better," I lifted my chin up, pretending to look smug. "Because I really meant what I said, Professor."

Snape's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. We danced along with the others for about half an hour, until the feast began. The band stopped playing (though the soft music still sounded in the air), and black curtains hid the stage from our eyes. The Champions with their partners had to sit at one table. Harry was unlucky to have a seat next to Snape, which forced him to turn his entire attention to me just to avoid looking at the Boy Who Lived. After we ate (the meal was simply splendid – the house elfs really outdid themselves), everyone gathered around the stage, when Professor Flitwick announced the arrival of the "Weird Sisters", a very famous wizarding rock band.

Snape and I were among those few who remained sitting at the tables. When the band began their performance, I rolled my eyes. Not that I dislike rock music, I just prefer Muggle singers. Within few seconds the dance floor was filled by loudly cheering and dancing teens. I noticed Harry and Ron who were sitting across the hall along with Patil twins, looking rather bored or, in Ron's case, annoyed. The reason of his displeasure was dancing in the middle of crowd with Viktor Krum.

"Kids," I muttered, turning my back on the crowd.

"Don't you wish to join them?" Snape drawled. "Or perhaps you're interested in alternate ways of spending the evening?"

"Alternate ways?" I frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me remind you, Miss Swan, that I'm not only your partner for the ball, but above all I'm a teacher of this school. And I have an obligatory duty to fulfill. You can accompany me, of course."

"I'll go wherever you like as long as you keep me away from them."

I followed Snape to the outside where the empty carriages were lined. Or at least they seemed to be empty. Snape pulled out his wand as soon as he reached the first carriage. I watched, half-amused, half-shocked, how he shot a blast of bright, white light at the door. It swung open and two sixth year Hufflepuff students leapt out while Snape took ten points from each. Their blushed cheeks clearly indicated to what purpose they were using the carriage.

"So, is this your duty here tonight?" I asked, slowly walking along the carriages to where Snape stood, glaring around and apparently searching for the next victims. "You're ruining the young, blossoming love?"

Snape spun around and blinked, trying to figure out whether or not I was being serious. I stared back, trying to keep my face straight, but it did not lasted for long. His hard stare of a pure disbelief was so comic I could not help but chuckle softly.

"Let it blossom somewhere else! This is not some Muggle teen party," Snape shortly replied, turning away and shooting the next spell, forcing another upset couple to leave their hiding place. "The Yule Ball is very prestige event, and therefore the additional behaviour is requested from everyone."

"You're such a killjoy," I sniggered, feeling rather light-minded.

Snape cocked his eyebrow at that, but did not said anything. Together we circled around the yard, and Snape chased the students out of carriages every once in a while. I could only guess how did he managed to know where they were hiding, because the carriages all looked empty to me. Well, unless the dimmed door glasses were any giveaway.

"Actually, it's quite useless, you know?" I said, when Snape left my side for about a hundredth time. "You may chase them out of here, but I can bet they just went to find another, much better place for snogging."

"That's not my problem anymore," Snape shrugged after taking another twenty points – this time from Slytherins. Apparently his loyalty and tolerance to his House had no effect in this particular situation. "The other teachers and ghosts too are taking patrol inside of castle. Aren't you cold?" he suddenly asked, sternly looking at my bare shoulders.

"Not really, I cast a Warmth Charm," I shrugged, though, if I wanted to be completely honest, it was actually slowly wearing off.

Snape snorted, then with one swift move he took off his cloak and, before I could even open my mouth to protest, he draped around my shoulders. The cloak was too large, but Snape shrinked it with a simple flick of wand so it would fit perfectly.

"There, much better," he smirked at my surprised expression. "I don't want to take blame should you become ill after being my partner in ball, that is, under my personal responsibility and – "

Snape abruptly fell silent, his gaze fixed at something behind me. His features hardened, and I could see his body tensing. Wondering what could possibly change his mood so drastically, I turned and saw Karkaroff who strode toward us. Snape's hand almost imperceptibly slid around my waist in strangely protective way. When Karkaroff approached us, his gaze briefly lingered at my face, then at Snape's arm around me, before he addressed Snape.

"Severus, I need to talk to you" the Durmstrang's Headmaster said with a slight Russian accent.

Snape gritted his teeth, eyeing Karkaroff with cold stare, then he removed his arm from my waist, gently pushing me aside. "Miss Swan, leave us for a moment, would you?"

My gaze shifted between them both, while I was trying to come up with some reason of why should I stay, but there was something in both Snape's tone and eyes that left no room for arguments. With a corner of eye, I spoted a small movement at colonade behind us. someone was standing there, and it was not so hard to recognize to whom belonged the slightly tousled hair and round glasses.

"I'll take a little walk, Professor," I flashed a smile at Snape, then turned and slowly walked away to where Harry was hiding behind the columns.

Harry greeted me with a surprised look, his eyes travelling over Snape's cloak around my shoulders. "Bella, how did you managed to persuade Snape to come with you to the ball?"

"I simply asked if he wanted to come," I pulled the cloak tighter around myself. "Oh, come on, he's been actually civil to me tonight."

"Civil? Bella, are you certain we're talking about the same Professor Snape?" Harry grinned.

"He can be very civil and even nice, when he wants to be. Though I'm pretty sure that tomorrow he'll be back to his usual sarcastic self," I grinned. "By the way, what are you doing out here? Where's Parvati?"

"Well, since I'm really not into dancing, she's currently having fun with one of those Durmstrang blokes. Speaking of Durmstrang, I wonder what Karkaroff wants from Snape?" Harry moved back a bit, hiding deeper in shadows, peeking around the column, when the voices of both aforementioned persons sounded almost nearby.

"... then perhaps you won't mind to show your arm?" Karkaroff's voice held a tone of irritation.

I followed Harry's example and shrinked back in shadows, carefully watching both Karkaroff and Snape. The Potions Master continued to check the carriages, while Karkaroff followed close on his heels. But, when the Durmstrang's Headmaster tried to grab his arm, Snape leapt backward, his back hitting the nearest carriage, and he held his arm raised above his head.

"You are scared, Severus!" Karkaroff hissed with a strange satisfaction in his voice. "There's no use of denying it!"

Snape lowered his arm and straightened his shoulders, making a step toward Karkaroff. Though he was a bit shorter than his opponent, there was something in Snape's stance that forced Karkaroff to retreat. The Potions Master gave him a cold, scornful stare.

"I have nothing to be afraid of, Igor," he drawled. "Can you say the same? Now, if you excuse me, I have a date to escort to the ball. It's extremely rude of you to distract me from giving a proper attention to her. One must never forget the manners, you should remember that," Snape smirked.

Karkaroff wanted to retort something, but seeing Snape's expression, he snapped his mouth shut, spun around and marched away, practically fuming in anger. Snape's eyes followed him until Karkaroff disappeared from his view.

"Go back to ball, before he notices you," I whispered to Harry. "Let's not ruin the mood for either of us."

Not waiting for his response, I turned and casually walked back to Snape who seemed to be not in his best mood right now, however he visibly calmed at noticing me. He glanced around as if making sure the carriages are empty for now, then he took my hand, placing it into the crook of his elbow, and began to walk back to the castle.

"So, what was all that about?" I asked when we crossed the Entrance Hall.

"That's not quite your business, Miss Swan," Snape replied, though without the usual annoyment. It more seemed that whatever it was, he did not wanted to discuss it here and now.

We walked into the Great Hall, where the "Weird Sisters" played their last song of this night. Only a few couples were dancing, including Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Without a word, Snape gently removed the cloak from my shoulders, tossing it on the nearest chair and led me to the dance floor, much to my surprise. I did not expected him to actually dance with me more than necessary, but once again Snape managed to turn my presumptions about him upside down.

Neither of us spoke, slowly moving along the dance floor in the song's rhythm. This dance was completely different from waltzing with him at the opening of the ball. His warm hands held me even closer than before, giving a strange sense of safety and protection. When I looked up, he actually offered me a smile – whether it was because he was merely playing his part well in front of others, or because he really enjoyed the dance – I could not quite make myself to care.

The final sounds of music slowly faded, and we all gave a round of applause to the band. The dim lights flickered and grew brighter as the people began to walk out of Great Hall. Snape once again hooked my hand into his elbow like a perfect gentleman and led me to the dungeons.

We walked along the empty corridor which led to the Slytherin common room. No one was there, apparently the students were either asleep or hidden in some remote corners of the school, snogging each other's face off. Snape strode forward in easy pace as if not really hurrying to bid me goodnight. I held onto his hand, absolutely content with this night and my companion. He was not so bad as one would think.

In the middle of corridor, Snape suddenly stopped abruptly, swaying slightly on his feet. I frowned and tried to make a step forward, but – could not move. Something held us on place firmly.

"What is that?" I tried to step out of my shoes to see if someone cast a Permanent Sticking Charm on the floor, but I could not do even that. Whatever it was, it did not wanted us to let go.

Snape frowned, pulled out his wand and tried to cast some spells, but nothing worked. With each attempt the wrinkle between his eyebrows deepened. When it became clear we are unable to move, no matter what he did, Snape finally sighed in defeat.

"Now what?" I groaned in exasperation.

"When I will find the one responsible of this prank, there will be a year worth of detention to pay," he muttered angrily, while I carefully looked around, searching for what could possibly block our path. My eyes travelled up to the ceiling, where the reason of our sudden stuck hang down, glistering slightly in the torchlight.

"Er, Professor?" I tried to keep my face straight, gently pulling his sleeve and nodding upward. "I believe you might want to decide on another form of punishment, because you can hardly give any detention to the Headmaster."

Snape's gaze followed mine and his teeth audibly clenched together at the sight of a small, innocent mistletoe straight above our heads. His lips moved fast, but even being unable to make out a word, it was most likely that none of it should be said in presence of a lady.

"I'm afraid there is only one way, Miss Swan."

"Professor Snape, maybe we could just – " I began, already knowing what exactly kind of way he meant, but Snape shook his head.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan, it won't hurt a bit."

Before I could protest or even open my mouth, Snape took a deep breath and cupped my face in his hands so tenderly as if I was made of glass, then he resolutely leaned down.

His lips were surprisingly warm and soft against mine. This was nowhere near the passionate kiss I would have expected from a man, yet it send the waves of fire through my body. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, forgetting that in fact I was kissing my teacher – well, technically _he _was kissing _me_. After a couple of seconds Snape began to move away, but it was not enough for me. I could not think straight – I wanted more. If he would let me go now, I could not bear it – the realization was so intense it nearly caused a physical pain. I did the only thing I could imagine to not let him disappear so fast – I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, enclosing him within my embrace.

Snape tensed, his hands left my face to rest on my shoulders as he gently, yet firmly tried to push me away, but I refused to give up. It was not a simple need or desire – it was something more, as if without his touch I would not be able to survive. All of a sudden he became the center of my universe – the very core of my soul.

When Snape suddenly gave in and responded on a kiss with a bit more enthusiasm, I nearly moaned in relief. His hands found their way around my waist, pulling me closer. The time stopped, nothing else existed to me apart from Severus Snape. I slightly parted my lips, breathing him in – and then suddenly he was gone.

I stood alone under the mistletoe, breathing heavily, trying to clear my thoughts. Snape had retreated to the wall, watching me with unreadable expression. Seeing his dark gaze, I suddenly realized what just happened. A wave of hot shame spread in my cheeks, and I lowered my eyes, unable to look at him.

What the hell I was doing? He was my teacher, for Heaven's sake, it was totally against the school rules – had anyone caught us, we both could get in such trouble. To avoid getting into uneasy situation again, I carefully moved away from the plant, checking the ceiling to make sure it did not had some counterparts hanging nearby.

"I apologize, Miss Swan," Snape finally spoke quietly, his voice strangely hoarse. "It was merely the way of how to get away from that blasted plant. I'm sorry for my improper behaviour."

"Well, I'm not," I whispered, risking a glance to him.

"Pardon?" Snape frowned.

"I know I should be sorry for losing control, but – I'm not," I blushed even more, recalling the sensations that took me over at the first touch of his lips. "I guess you'll be off now, erasing your memories again," I sighed, with a mix of bitterness and anger, because that was precisely what he did (or at least he said he did) two years ago. "Just to keep your thoughts clear of silly things that are not worth to be remembered."

"Have I ever done that?" Snape inclined his head, frowning in confusion.

"Well, you – never mind," I shook my head, turning my back on him to return in common room.

"While I don't quite understand what are you talking about," Snape paused, then a faint shadow of smile appeared on his lips, "I think this particular memory is definitely worth of keeping. Good night, Miss Swan!" he took my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles, his warm breath upon mu skin burning me from the inside out once again.

I blinked in confusion, but Snape abruptly released my hand, spun around and marched away, leaving me a few feet away from the Slytherin common room's entrance. When Snape vanished around the corner, I finally turned and whispered the password to the stone wall, entering the common room, which was completely empty.

My roommates were already asleep, apart from Pansy Parkinson who was not here – I suspected that she was breaking the curfew law along with Malfoy, her partner to the ball. Still a bit dizzy from the turn of events, I undressed, quickly brushed my hair, and then crawled in bed, staring absently at ceiling. My thoughts whirled around what happened under the mistletoe, and I slowly raised my hand, brushing my fingertips across my lips, lingering in the memory of the kiss. A slow, content smile spread in my face, as I finally fell asleep.


	9. Underwater Secrets

Chapter 9 – Underwater Secrets

The following days after the Yule Ball, I chose to spend in The Haven, mostly to keep a distance from Snape. I was not ready to face him yet. And Slytherins were constantly bugging me with their offers to help in solving the hint, hidden within the golden egg – another reason why I came here for the rest of holidays. Of course, I invited my friends to visit at any time, too.

In the next morning after the ball, I had my bag packed, and Dobby Apparated us both to the house. Little elf noticed that something was wrong, but he did not questioned. At least, not right away. Only when he prepared the light breakfast and we both ate, Dobby cautiously asked what is bothering me.

"Dobby, I'm fine. It's actually nothing bad," I grinned at him, wiping my mouth with a napkin and pushing the plate away. "Thank you, Dobby, you really outdid yourself."

The little elf smiled, his big eyes sparking in joy. "Miss Bella is very kind to Dobby. And Miss Bella can tell Dobby everything. Dobby can listen and he would always keep her secrets."

"Really?"

Dobby nodded. "It's part of house elf duties – to keep their family's secrets in safe. You can tell Dobby whatever you want, and no one else will ever know it."

"Can you promise that, if one day our paths would part, my secrets would still be safe?" I inclined my head, reaching for coffee.

"Does Miss Bella wants Dobby to leave?" there was sadness in little elf's eyes as he misinterpreted my question.

"No, of course, not! Dobby, you're one of the most wonderful friends I have, but – one can never know what happens in the future. Maybe one day you will decide to leave," I shrugged.

"Dobby would never reveal your secrets, Miss Bella!" the elf seriously promised, looking at me with sincerity.

It was impossible not to believe him. I felt certain that whatever I would tell him, Dobby would always keep his promise. I sighed, leaned back in chair and told him everything that happened between me and Snape since we first met. Dobby listened carefully, his already large eyes growing even bigger. When I finished my story with telling him about our kiss under the mistletoe, Dobby's wrinkled face beamed.

"Does the kiss made Miss Bella upset?" he asked.

"No, but I'm not sure about Snape and what he would think of me now. I mean, he's my teacher, for Heaven's sake!"

"Dobby thinks Professor Snape is very fond of Miss Bella. Otherwise he would never agree to come with Miss Bella to the ball."

I sighed again and stood up. "I don't know, Dobby. This is something we can only guess. Professor Snape is – very strange man."

"Does Miss Bella wants something?" the little elf was on his feet too at once.

"No, thank you, Dobby. You already helped me much by listening this whole rambling. I'll go upstairs and try to do something with that golden egg, so if you hear a terrible howling, don't worry."

Indeed, the golden egg howled worse than Moaning Myrtle every time I opened it. How to figure out what hint was hiding within if I could not hear even my own thoughts in such noise? Perhaps this time we had to face some unknown monster that emited this howling? I tried everything that came up in mind, but the egg did not stopped to howl. Eventually I got fed up with it – my ears were hurting from the high-pitched sound, so after couple of days I decided to give it a break.

I put my coat on and strode outside, taking the egg with me out of habit, while Dobby kept himself busy with washing the laundry. I hoped that my brains would work better in fresh air. The weather was exceptionally nice – cold, but sunny, windless December day. Dobby had cleared the snow from the paths, so I did not had to wade around.

I slowly made my way through the garden, until I reached the pool and sat on its edge, placing the egg next to me. The water was enchanted so there was no ice covering its surface. I sat and watched how the sunlight reflected in the smooth water, bright and serene with its beauty. My thoughts lingered at the Tournament, at Snape, at my life in general.

In a distance a bird croaked, startling me. I sharply turned toward the sound, and my elbow accidentally hit the egg. It fell into the pool, hit the bottom and cracked open. I gasped and reached out for it instinctively, not wanting to hear its howling again, but then I suddenly froze.

The golden egg laid underwater, its shell was opened, the core glistened in sunlight, but – there was no howling anymore. I could hear a soft voices coming from it instead. The words were too muffled, and I was not going to put my head inside the pool to freeze my brains off.

"Unbelievable!" I muttered, with a flick of wand Summoning the egg out of the pool. As soon as it surfaced, the voices turned into the howling again. So, whatever the voices belonged, those were some underwater creatures. At least something.

I shut the egg's shell close, stood up and practically run to the house. Dobby came out from laundry room, frowning in worry and confusion as I frantically wriggled out of coat.

"Miss Bella, has something happened?" he walked over to pick up the hat and scarf I tossed on the floor.

"No, Dobby, leave it, I'll pick it. Could you, please, prepare a bath for me?" I gasped, fumbling with the boot laces.

"Of course, Miss Bella," Dobby rushed upstairs, and I heard the bathroom door opening and closing.

While he filled the bath with the water, I went to my bedroom and fetched the Dictoquill and parchment. After less than ten minutes, Dobby knocked at the door and announced that the bath is ready.

"Wonderful! Listen, Dobby, if anyone comes, tell them I'm not here! I have to do something important, and I don't want to be disturbed. Harry, Ron and Hermione doesn't count, of course. You can let them in, okay?" I spoke fast, grabbing my robe and slippers, before heading across the hallway.

Dobby nodded and returned to the laundry room, but I locked in the bathroom and pulled a small table next to the marble bath, placing the quill and parchment on it. Then I quickly took the clothes off and climbed in the warm water, taking the egg with me. Settling down, I took a deep breath, pushed my head under the water, and opened the egg to hear the voices.

"_Come, seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground... An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took..._"

I pulled up, gasping for air. As soon as I regained my breath, I repeated the text to the Dictoquill, and it wrote it down on parchment, while I closed the egg and carefully placed it on floor, next to the bath. This was interesting, I thought, reaching for the soap and shampoo, since I was planning to take the bath later anyway.

I had to seek for someone or something that lived under the water, that much was obvious. It was the second phrase that worried me the most – they (the song spoke about those creatures in plural number) apparently took or will take something that I will have to recover. And it something definitely will be hidden underwater as well. An hour long – that was the most difficult part. How to breathe under the water for an hour?

I climbed out of bath and dried myself in towel, then put the robe and slippers on, fetching the egg, quill and parchment, and walked back to my bedroom. It seemed that I must return in Hogwarts sooner than I expected. Madam Pince would be not happy to see me again.

The Second task date was set in February 24th. I had plenty of time to get ready. As soon as I returned in Hogwarts, I found Harry and pulled him in remote corner, informing him about the egg and how to open it. I told him what the voices said, however advised him to check his own egg anyway – in case if each Champion would receive a different hint. It might be possible to avoid the chance that one Champion could warn the other (just like Harry and I did).

When Harry's egg revealed the same words to him, we both began to spend time in library together, searching for whatever could help us to survive under the water for a whole hour. Ron and Hermione joined us too. together we searched through the most of sections. Eventually I went to Snape and Harry went to McGonagall – we both had the same request to get permission of using Restricted Section. Both Professors gave their support, and so we could dig into more serious stuff.

Needless to say, it was in vain. At least for Harry, who was not so good at learning new spells as I was. There was one thing I found and decided to try – Bubble-head Charm. Correctly performed, it created an air bubble around the caster's head. Of course, I kept on looking for something else, but this time more for Harry's aid. At least he had a good idea of what creatures we were dealing this time – the Merpeople. Or simply known as mermaids in Muggle world.

It became more and more difficult to concentrate on lessons, so it was quite good thing that the Champions did not had to take exams at the end of year. I was pretty sure that this year it would have been very problematic to me. The closer the Second task's date came, the less hours I slept, sneaking in empty classrooms and prefect bathrooms to practice with the Bubble-head Charm. Everytime I dove under water, I set the sandglass (which I borrowed from Snape) on and experimented for how long the bubble would provide me with the air. So far the longest time period I managed to survive under the water was forty minutes – which meant I still had a lot of practice to do. Those twenty missing minutes could mean the border between life and death.

The evening before the Second task, I spent in library with my friends as usual, searching through the books for something – anything. Hermione tried to comfort Harry as best as she could, but I could see right through her. She was not so confident about our success at all.

"Harry, together we can do it!" she repeated over and over. "We will find something!"

I rolled my eyes, turning away from them to fetch another book. Hermione joined me at the shelf, where I stood, letting my eyes to roam over the titles, trying to figure out which one to pick up next.

"You don't really believe it, do you?" I whispered to her, while she gathered a small pile of books in her arms.

"Actually, no. But don't tell Harry. He's already worried too much," Hermione whispered back, her eyes full of fear. "What about yourself? Harry said you found a useful spell."

"I did, yes, but I'm not certain if it will work tomorrow. So far I managed to increase its effect lenght to fifty minutes, but it's still might not be enough."

"At least you have some chances," Hermione looked at me with poorly hidden worry before returning to Harry and dropping the books in front of him.

We resumed the searching until Professor Moody showed up between the shelves and informed that Professor McGonagall wants to see Ron and Hermione right away. He called for Neville and ordered the boy to help Harry with the books, then limped away, while I glared after him. With each passing day I disliked him even more. There was no particular reason, I simply felt uncomfortable in his presence.

The miracle did happened, after all. When Harry sourly spat that he was not interested in Neville's knowledge in Herbology unless he knows some Tibet's turnip that can allow the person to breathe underwater, Neville frowned and replied that there are Gillyweeds. Both Harry and I blinked at him.

"Gillyweeds? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, yes. If you need some, I know where to get them," Neville replied matter-of-factly.

I squealed in joy and rushed to hug Neville, much to his surprise. "Neville, you'd be saving Harry's life here!"

"Okay," Neville nervously smiled, when I released him. "Then... I'll meet you at the lake tomorrow, Harry."

When I went to breakfast in next morning, I was surprised to see an empty seat at the High Table. I frowned and took a double look, but one teacher was absent. Everyone was there, even judges, but I could not find one particulary familiar black figure among them. That was kind of strange.

"Good morning!" Pansy greeted me as I sat down next to her.

"The same to you," I took a sip from my coffee cup and reached for a freshly baked roll. "Where's Professor Snape?"

Since the Yule Ball, most of Slytherins were treating me even better than before, and I suspected it was because Severus Snape in person had agreed to escort me to the ball. It definitely was something the entire school would remember for many years from now. I was kind of worried of his future behaviour towards me after that kiss, but Snape acted as if nothing had happened. He never even mentioned it, so I took example from him.

"I haven't seen him this morning," Pansy shrugged, glancing at High Table. "I think he'll be down at the Black Lake."

"Yeah, perhaps you're right," I murmured, not wanting to discuss Snape any further, thus avoiding any unnecessary questions.

However Snape was not there. When I sat in boat that was supposed to take me to the middle of lake, where the platforms were built for those who wanted to watch the Second task, my eyes searched the crowd and entire area, looking for familiar black figure, but in vain. Harry and Neville climbed in the same boat with me – I could see something green and slime-looking in Harry's hand. While we crossed the lake, Harry told me that Ron and Hermione had been missing since the last night.

"Wait, they didn't came back? Harry, you don't think that they could be – " I glanced at the lake's dark waters and shivered as the terrible thought crossed my mind.

"You mean, they could be down there?" Harry paled, following my gaze. "But it's too dangerous. Dumbledore would never allow anything like that happen."

"I know, I'm just saying," I rubbed my palms together to keep them warm, desperately trying not to think that I will be forced to dive into the cold water soon.

We reached the platform and began to undress, remaining in our swimming suits (at least Fleur and me – Harry and Krum were in shorts and undershirts). Each one of us had our wands placed in a leather encasement attached to our legs. As soon as we lined at the edge of platform, Dumbledore announced that something has been stolen from the Champions during the last night and now it was hidden in the depths of the lake. We had an hour to recover whatever was stolen and return back here. After the blast of canon Krum and Fleur dove in first, I quickly cast the spell and followed them.

As soon as I was under the water, I began to swim forward, to the center of the lake where the Merpeople most likely could be found. I tried to stay away from algaes and other waterweeds, where I spotted a couple of Grindylows, very nasty creatures that grabbed their victims and pulled into the depths of water, drowning them. After a while I suddenly heard a faint sound in a distance which reminded the voices of the golden egg. Without hesitate, I turned and quickly swam forward. The voices became more clearer and better audible. Then I finally saw a dark shapes a few yards away from me, like an old ruins of underwater castle.

The water seemed quite warm now in comparison with chilling cold that seemingly bursted through my vains, when I reached the ruins and spotted Harry, who already had reached the four people who were held on place with waterweed, tied around their ankles. One of them apparently was someone I knew and whom I had to rescue. I swam closer to figure out which one it is, but it was clear immediately as soon as I saw Ron, Hermione and a little blonde girl whom I spotted among Beauxbatons delegation. Cold fear gripped my insides, turning them in ice, when I saw who the fourth prisoner was.

Professor Snape was tied between Hermione and a little blond girl, his black robes dreadfully floathing in underwater waves. His eyes, just like to the others, were closed, his face calm and relaxed as if he was sleeping.

I glanced at Harry, noticing that he had gill on his neck and flippers between his fingers – apparently the effect of using Gillyweed. He nodded at me, motioning towards Snape. Without hesitate, I pulled my wand out and cast _Confringo_ to cut the weed around Snape's ankle, then I motioned to Harry to follow me, taking a firm hold on Snape's sleeve.

The logical part of my mind told me that the prisoners were in no actual danger of drowning, though it did nothing to cease my anger which quickly replaced the fear. As soon as we reached the surface, the Bubble-head Charm and the spell which kept Snape in magical sleep lost their power, and his eyes jerked open.

"Are you... okay?" I gasped, not releasing his robes from my grasp.

Snape glared at me, and I could read in his eyes everything he was thinking about me, my question, this whole situation in general, and also, clear direction to where exactly I should go right now. Then he jerked his sleeve out of my hand and began to swam forward. Together we reached the platform where everyone began to hover around us.

"Congratulations!" Pansy Parkinson run to me and practically yelled in my ear, causing me to wince and pull away. "You're the first one!"

I glanced around and spotted Fleur Delacour who stood nearby, among her schoolmates. "What happened to Fleur? Why is she here?"

"She got caught by Grindylows," Pansy explained, grabbing my arms and thrusting them into a thick robe's sleeves, while someone else draped a towel around my shoulders. Another pair of hands hastily rubbed my arms and back to keep me warm, but I barely noticed. My attention was fixed at Snape who's appearance matched with my internal feelings – he was quite pissed off about being forced to swim in Black Lake.

Dumbledore appeared and questioned me about what I saw. I told him that Harry actually reached the prisoners first, but my eyes never left Snape who declined the offered robes and towels, instead pulling out his wand and drawing a circle around himself. His hair and robes dried immediately. Then he shot a quick glance toward me and strode closer, drawing another circle around me too, and I felt dry and warm instantly. Before I could do anything more than thankfully smile at him, Krum and Hermione appeared on the surface, swimming toward the platform, while the Durmstrang students cheered, greeting their champion.

Where the hell was Harry? He reached the prisoners first, then why did he still had not returned along with Ron? Among the few other teachers, I spotted Moody, who was staring at the water with a trace of anxiety in his scarred face. The minutes passed and the silence slowly laid over the platform. My hand found Snape's, holding it tight, seeking for the warmth and comfort. He said nothing, merely squeezed my fingers.

The agonizing waiting ended when two people suddenly emerged about twenty feet away from the platform and began to swam toward us, but Harry was not one of them. Those were Ron and that little girl – seeing her, Fleur dropped on her knees and reached out, calling her name, Gabrielle, while Neville, Hermione and Seamus helped Ron to get out. My fear increased with each passing second, until finally Harry practically lounged out of lake, his wand in outstretched hand – he obviously used some spell to emerge fast.

When he landed on the platform, alive and safe, I finally sighed in relief. The worst was over – for today. We passed the Second task and even more – since I was the first one to return, the judges granted me with the first place, but, according to my words and also the fact that Harry rescued Fleur's prisoner too, they granted him with the second place due to his selfless behaviour and determination to save not only Ron, but the rest of prisoners as well.

I could not help but smile broadly at Snape, who stood next to me, his usual scowl on his face. It did not mattered which one of us would win, Harry or me, the most important was that we all were still alive and Hogwarts school currently was in lead.


	10. Promise

Chapter 10 – Promise

The joy about successfully passed Second task ceased abruptly after the tragedy struck.

Barty Crouch was found dead near the lake, in the Forbidden Forest. I was not there, when Harry happened to be the one to run into his dead body, yet it did not decreased the shock I felt when Hermione told me that. It was so horrible, my mind simply refused to accept the fact that he was dead.

Just a couple of hours ago I saw him talking with Harry at the lake right after we returned from the task. We just had stepped on the mainland, when Barty Crouch approached Harry. I stayed behind to let them speak in private, but not too far to not notice Moody who limped at them and said something to Barty. He licked his lips, but the way how he did it caught my attention. It was one, very fast motion, like a snake flicking its tongue.

What surprised me the most was that Barty Crouch noticed it too, and it seemed to scare him. He walked away so fast as if someone had been chasing him. It was kind of strange, but I merely wrote it down on uneasy feeling that most of people seemed to have in Moody's presence.

A bit later, I met Harry when he was on his way to see Dumbledore. Ignoring his protests that he must speak with the Headmaster alone, I accompanied him all the way to the Dumbledore's office door. There we paused, hearing the voices arguing inside. I put my index finger at lips, motioning for Harry to be silent, and listened carefully.

One voice definitely belonged to Dumbledore, but the other one – though it sounded familiar, I could not quite recognize it right away. only when Dumbledore adressed the other man as 'Minister', I realized that he was talking to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic – definitely the last person I wanted to meet again. Not that our so far only meeting was unpleasant, but I just could not help but remember that this man was the one who wanted to lock me in Azkaban basically for nothing.

"I'll see you later, Harry, okay?" I murmured and quickly rushed down the spiral staircase, leaving my friend there quite confused.

I did not went anywhere far, of course. There was one secret passage behind the tapestry, so I merely hid in there, waiting for Harry to finish his conversation with Headmaster. Soon I heard Dumbledore's voice along the corridor. I moved the tapestry and peeked out to see Dumbledore, Fudge and Moody walking past the place where I was standing. Harry was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed that he most likely was up in Dumbledore's office, waiting for his return.

I sat down on floor and pulled out my wand, out of boredom casting a simple spell that emitted coloured bubbles from the tip of wand. I could not stop thinking about Moody's strange grimace. Why did it bothered me so much, I could not quite figure out right now.

After a half an hour I finally heard familiar steps in corridor and peeked out to see if my hearing was not mistaking me. I saw Harry, who walked to my direction, looking very thoughtful.

"Harry?" I came out of passage, approaching him. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head, looking at me with faked peace. "Nothing, it's all fine."

That did not sounded like him. I frowned and reached out, held his chin and forced him to look into my eyes. Immediately I had to regret that I told Harry about my Legilimency lessons. He squeezed his eyes shut and refused to open them.

"Come on, Harry, just let me see what happened," I tried to persuade him to look at me. "I won't look at anything else, I promise."

Reluctantly, Harry opened one eye, then the other, and glanced at me suspiciously. "How?"

"Just think about what you saw, what you said, basically everything that happened since I left you at the Dumbledore's office door."

Harry did not looked convinced, but after a moment of hesitation he finally nodded. Apparently, whatever happened up there, he felt need to share it with someone, otherwise he would have never agreed to let me in his mind. I took a deep breath and with a bit of concentration eased myself into his thoughts. I have been practising the theory on my own, and I felt really pleased of myself that Harry did not even winced when I began to watch his memories.

Within few minutes I saw everything – after Dumbledore left with Fudge and Moody, Harry accidentally came across the Pensieve and entered it, witnessing Dumbledore's memories from past. And I watched them too now.

_There was an old trial which Dumbledore and Moody were attending. Barty Crouch was the chairman and he questioned – to my great shock – Igor Karkaroff who was accused as Death Eater. Karkaroff gave out the name of person who took part in torturing the Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottoms. I watched, dumbfounded how Moddy cast the spell to stop Barty Crouch's son from escape after Karkaroff named him as a Death Eater. There was something strangely familiar about Barty Crouch Jr., but I did not managed to wrap my head around what it might be when the memory scene switched._

_Now Harry's memories showed the conversation between him and Dumbledore, which I watched and listened with utmost interest, especially when Harry mentioned his strange dream which instantly resurfaced within his mind, allowing me to see it. There were glimpses of some old building, stairs, there was a room with door left slightly ajar. Someone was sitting in armchair with its back facing the door, so I could not see him, but the voice I heard clearly said it was Lord Voldemort. For a second I could swear I saw a giant snake wrapped around the backrest of the chair. There were other two people in the room. One of them was slightly familiar (though I could not quite remember where did I saw him before), but the other – much to my surprise – Barty Crouch Jr. _

I pulled myself out of Harry's mind, trying to wrap my head around what I saw. Dumbledore was right, there was some link between all those events – the Dark Mark in the Quidditch World Cup, Harry's name in the Goblet, mysterious death of Barty Crouch – it all was connected, I was certain of it, but, just like the Headmaster, I could not see just how exactly.

"Who was that man in your dream?" I asked the first thing that came in mind. "Not Barty Crouch's son, but the other one. I've seen him somewhere..."

"Peter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed my parents and escaped last year."

I frowned. It was something worth of worry. Now I recalled to have seen a glimpse of Pettigrew last year at the Whomping Willow. But, why did Harry had such dreams? And, according to what he told Dumbledore, he saw the dream in the summer, before all those strange things happened.

"Listen, Bells, Dumbledore is not thinking much of those dreams," Harry shrugged as we both slowly walked down the corridor. "I don't think you should – "

" – what? To worry?" I frowned. "Too late for that, I already do. Really, Harry, think about it! You saw Barty Crouch Jr. in your dream before you even know this guy really exists. And Pettigrew? And Voldemort? I'm sorry, but those hardly seem like 'just dreams'."

"Even if you're right, what do you expect me to do about it?" Harry sighed, as we reached around the corner.

"I – " I began, but low, hissing voice with hard accent caught my ears. "What the – "

"It's the sign, Severus, and you know very well what does it mean!"

Harry and I exchanged glances and without words understood that it was better to get out of here, but before we could make a step, the door right next to us swung open, revealing Snape and Karkaroff. The Durmstrang Headmaster left sleeve was rolled up as he was showing something to Snape who had pressed his back up against the wall as if wanting to squeeze through it.

Of course, as soon as the door opened and Karkaroff saw us, he hastily pulled his sleeve down and practically run out of storage, quickly disappearing around the corner.

"Let's go," I murmured, knowing that Snape had noticed us too, but this definitely was not our lucky day.

"Potter!" Snape came out of storage and called after us. "What's your hurry?"

Of course, he just could not miss the chance of picking up at Harry. In spite of that he pretended not to notice me, I remained behind Harry, ready to step in as a lightning-rod which they might need. Though, they always did, I grinned inwardly, imagining all previous times whenever Snape and Harry's path crossed.

"Congratulations," Snape looked down on Harry, taking advantage of being much taller. "Your performance in the Black Lake was inspiring. Gillyweed. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded.

"Ingenious." Snape turned to walk back inside his storage, and climbed up the ladder to pick up something from upper shelves. I fought with an urge to kick the ladder out from under his feet.

"A rather rare herb, gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden." He climbed down, turned to face us and raised his hand in Harry's eye level, holding small bottle. "Nor is this. Know what is is?"

Harry shrugged. "Bubble juice, sir?"

If I did not know that the calm in Snape's face is fake, I would have snickered at Harry's innocent comment.

"Veritaserum. Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it in a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

"I haven't stolen anything!" Harry protested.

"Don't – lie – to me!" Snape snarled at Harry, my presence completely forgotten. "Gillyweed may be innocuous, but boomslang skin? Lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, and believe me, I'm going to find out why!"

He was about to slam the door close in front of Harry's nose, but I jumped forward and put my feet in door crack, preventing Snape's intention.

"Bella, what are you – " Harry slightly tugged my sleeve, but I shook his hand off.

"Wait, sir! When did you noticed the absence of ingredients?"

Snape glared at me. "That is none of your concern, Miss Swan."

"Give it a break, okay? Let me think for a second. I think I start to understand what is going on here!" I raised my arm, timely silencing Snape's unsaid comments.

Anger vanished from Snape's face, being replaced by slight interest. While both Snape and Harry looked in confusion at each other, then at me, I went into thoughts.

Someone in the castle was secretly brewing the Polyjuice Potion. even more, he or she needed this potion so much to risk steal ingredients from Snape – it clearly said that it was hardly a student. Of all people I knew only Hermione had courage to snatch the needed ingredients from Snape's personal storage. And she never did that again.

Why would anyone need so much to pretend to be someone else? Unless – maybe that person was forced to be someone else to do something really nasty under Dumbledore's nose without causing any suspicions. My thoughts rushed on with a speed of light, making a chain of events, based on logical conclusions, until I came to a shocking and nearly impossible outcome.

Alastor Moody.

At one point it was absurd. I mean, it was Alastor Moody – Auror, one of most loyal Dumbledore's friends, the worst enemy to all Dark wizards. Sirius even mentioned that if Dumbledore invited Moody to Hogwarts, it meant that Headmaster senses impending danger even if none else did. But, what if –

I recalled another thing which Ron had casually mentioned – in the night before our arrival to Hogwarts, Ron's dad received an urgent call from Ministry to deal with Muggle cops, called by Moody's neighbors, because they heard a havoc in Auror's backyard. Moody himself claimed that someone tried to break in. We thought those were just his imaginations, because his incredible paranoia was no secret to anyone – it also was nothing extraordinary, considering his past. However now I was not so certain. What if the break-in was not only old Auror's imagination?

What if someone really did broke into Moody's house to take his look with help of Polyjuice Potion and thus get inside of Hogwarts? What if Arthur Weasley, upon arrival at the scene, met impostor instead of real Moody? That could explain everything – the thievery in Snape's storage, every weird thing that had happened until now, starting with Harry's name in Goblet of Fire. A perfect disguise. No one would have suspicions, because everyone thought that Moody stands on our side.

And then I recalled another thing which completely confirmed my guess – that small gesture from Moody when he interrupted Harry and Barty Crouch's talk at the lake. Suddenly all pieces of puzzle fell into place.

In this unexpected realization a four letter word slipped over my lips, causing even Snape to flinch. I ignored it and grabbed his hand, roughly pulling him out of storage room. "Professor Snape, please, come with me. We must speak to the Headmaster right now!"

Snape released his arm from my grip, however something in my voice apparently convinced him that whatever caused such action, it was a serious thing. He slammed the storage door close behind him, and followed me along the hallway, leaving perplexed Harry standing alone in the middle of corridor.

"I'll see you later, Harry!" I managed to shout over my shoulder.

Dumbledore sat and calmly listened to my presumptions, while Snape merely stood in corner, his black eyes darting between Headmaster and me. When I finally was done, Dumbledore merely nodded. That frustrated me, but before I could snap at him, he raised his hand, silencing me.

"Bella, I do appreciate that you shared your observations with me, but now I'd like to have a word with Professor Snape. In private, if you don't mind."

It was kind, but strict order, which I did not dare to disobey. Dumbledore was the one person I respected deeply even if I felt a little disappointed for his lack of action.

"I'll wait outside," I murmured to Snape, then walked out and down the spiral staircase.

Snape appeared after ten minutes, but he did not spoke a word about what Dumbledore said to him. He merely motioned for me to follow as he strode past me. The silence between us increased the tension which was hard to ignore. Finally I could not stand it anymore.

"So, how you think, what he's going to do? About Moody, I mean."

Snape did not answered right away. "I believe he will keep an eye on Professor Moody," finally he spoke quietly. "Your logical arguments were very convincing."

"But why did he refused to discuss it with me?" I huffed a bit. "I mean, does he really think it's none of my business?"

Snape did not replied to that, just shrugged. We walked down the dungeons side by side in companionable silence until reached Snape's office door. There he paused for a moment and seemed to contemplate about something. When he finally turned to face me, his normally stern features had a trace of worry.

"You are clever enough to realize what You-Know-Who returning means to all of us." Snape quietly said.

"It means the war will begin."

"Precisely. Professor Dumbledore always said it's only matter of time until he would return. He didn't asked me to teach you for nothing."

"To prepare me for the fight with Voldemort?"

Snape paused, giving me a long stare, then nodded. "Yes. Dumbledore may treat the students like infants, but I prefer different. It's better if you know the truth, no matter how harsh it might be. Softening the facts would do no good for either of us."

"Because we must acknowledge the true situation to be prepared for it." I finished the thought.

Snape nodded with a smile. It was a sad smile and never quite reached his eyes, but it was a smile nevertheless – something I have never thought I would see. "I want you to be very careful, Miss Swan. If the Dark Lord will rise again, you better forget about such things as peace and safety in wizarding world. With his return, everyone will be in danger."

"Do you actually think he'll rise from dead?" I asked quietly. At some point I dreaded from the answer, but I simply had to know. Had to know the truth.

"I don't know."

"Would you tell me if you _did_?" I inclined my head, narrowing eyes in curiousity.

There was a minute of silence, then Snape's face softened. He looked down at me with a strange expression. When he spoke, his voice was only a bit louder than whisper, but I still could hear every word in the absolute silence of dungeons corridor.

"Miss Swan, I promise I will never lie to you. Of course, some things – things that you really don't need to know – I will keep at myself for the sake of your safety. As for the rest, you will hear nothing but truth."

It was the greatest commitment one could ever achieve from Severus Snape. Encouraged by his display of trust, I hesitantly reached out and took his hand into mine. Snape raised his eyebrow quizzically, but instead of pulling away he squeezed my fingers in response.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I – I really appreciate that."

Snape nodded, gently pulling his hand away. "You should get some rest. This was a long day for all of us."

His impassive behaviour was back at once. I inwardly grinned at his changes, bid him goodnight and returned to my dormitory. Now I felt a lot better, knowing from which side to expect any kind of danger. The Third Task had to be the ultimate chance for Moody to come up with something if he planned to harm Harry in any way. Well, now he had one serious obstacle standing in his way – me.


	11. Into The Labyrinth

Chapter 11 – Into The Labyrinth

Ever since the moment when Harry's name was selected by the Goblet of Fire, I felt a strange sense of alarm within. It was easy to ignore at first due to the stress and effort it took to get through the first two tasks alive, but now, after the latest events, I could not lie to myself anymore. Something terrible was coming, and I was absolutely certain it had something to do with Harry. I mean, who else could get in trouble so often?

The final Tournament task had came at last. Whatever was about to happen, it would most likely take place tonight. After the conversation with Dumbledore, I kept a close watch on Moody, but either he was a very good actor, or my presumptions were incorrect after all. Thought Snape seemed to be in opposite thoughts, when I went to his office after the first and second years had finished their exams in Potions, and Snape had an hour of free time.

"Miss Swan, let's face the truth. You don't actually believe that your suspicions could be wrong, do you?"

"No, not really," I had to admit that he was right. "But still – _what if_?"

"Let's worry about it later," Snape shook his head and offered me a cup of tea. "At first you must survive the final task tonight. Everything else can wait."

I accepted the tea and then glanced at it, carefully sniffing the steaming drink. It did not slipped Snape's notice, and he grinned. "I haven't poisoned it, be sure."

"Maybe you added Veritaserum to it?" I grinned. "It's odorless and colourless, easy to smuggle in somebody's drink. How do I know?"

"You don't," Snape looked at me with a certain respect in his eyes – very rare thing to see. "It's actually more about whether or not you trust me."

I watched him closely for a moment, searching for anything that might indicate that he was trying to trick me, then I glanced at delicious looking tea and sighed.

"I trust you," I squinted at him. "Better don't make me to regret it."

Snape frowned, watching how I slowly raised the cup at my lips and took a small sip. It tasted like a herbal tea, only much sweeter than the ones I ever tasted in Muggle world. I swallowed the liquid and waited for a moment to see if anything strange would happen, but – nothing. I looked at Snape, who was grinning.

"So, you really trust me," he drawled, pouring some tea for himself. "Must admit, not so many people does that."

"Can't imagine, why," I murmured, then changed the topic. "I wonder, what they had prepared for the final task. I mean, dragons, Merpeople – they had been very creative so far."

"You know, I can't tell you anything," Snape shook his head.

"I'm not asking for you to tell me a thing. I'm just thinking aloud, that's all."

"Let's just say, there will be no monsters this time. That much I can tell you," Snape's grin was back in place. "Though you should be careful nevertheless. This is the final task, and your rivals will fight to the end with all their might. Do not lose your focus and don't underestimate them, even Potter. Tonight, each of you will be completely on your own."

I heard a hidden warning in his words, and it made me to shiver slightly. The sense of alarm only increased, when I finally left his office and strode aimlessly around the castle, trying to pass the time that was left till the beginning of the Third task. This was the last day of exams to the whole school, but since Harry did not had to worry about it, I assumed that he was probably wandering around somewhere just like me. I was lacking the practice with talking Patronus, so I simply cast the spell and sent my mountain lion to find Harry and lead him to me.

Once it was done, I walked outside and sat on stone steps at front door, watching the Black Lake that glistened in bright sun rays. Even the Durmstrang ship did not looked so terrifying anymore, though it still reminded a pirate ship from Disney movie, even if Karkaroff was hardly Jack Sparrow. At the edge of Forbidden Forest I spotted Beauxbatons delegation's enormous carriage of its golden ornates sparkling in sunlight. Both these things were so unusual in normally peaceful Hogwarts grounds, and it made me think about my rivals a bit.

Fleur was nice girl, but I did not considered as serious competition. I mean, come on, she failed to get past the Grindylows. Every third year students of Hogwarts knew how to deal with those nasty creatures. Krum, on the other hand, was quite different matter. He had Karkaroff on his side (Harry somehow had found out from Sirius – Heaven only knows how did they communicated – that Karkaroff used to be a Death Eater), and that made him one hell of rival.

Harry was also considerably worthy opponent – but I was not going to go against him. We were friends, we both fought for Hogwarts. It was impossible for me to even imagine that we could turn against each other. I was ready to step down to second place in this Tournament, if Harry had a chance to win. Eternal fame and a thousand galleons was not worth to risk friendship for it. I never took any kind of competitions too seriously. And this one was no exception.

Slow steps behind my back brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned to greet Harry with a bit nervous smile.

"Hey, did you know that your Patronus nearly caused a heart attack to Colin Creevy?" Harry grinned, plopping down next to me. "It pounced over his head from behind."

"Let me guess, you were in common room, right?" I chuckled, feeling only a slight remorse.

"Mhm, and it's a good thing that I was there instead of more public place. I don't think you need any more attention than you already have."

"What was that supposed to mean?" I frowned. "Is it because of Tournament? Or the Yule Ball?"

"A bit of both, I guess. Some are suspecting that there's something between you and Snape... " Harry's voice trailed off, but I could guess what he was about to say.

"They think we're like – together?" I gritted my teeth in annoyment. "Oh, just perfect! Does it looks like I'm walking around with him, holding hands or snogging?" I decided to let out the mistletoe episode – Harry did not had to know that. "It's absolutely insane!"

"I know, Bells! It's actually coming from Fred and George, so I don't think anyone is taking them too serious, but I still thought you should know."

"Well, Snape hadn't said anything yet, so I assume this information didn't got too far. Anyway, thanks," I flashed a brief smile at him, then turned to look at the lake again. "Are you nervous about the final task?"

"Just a bit," Harry admitted. "Any ideas of what it might be?"

"No monsters, that's all I know," I glanced around to make sure we were alone. "Harry, I don't want you to freak out, but I have a bad feeling about this. Can you promise me something? Stay close to me, whatever happens tonight. I want to be sure that you're okay. Don't worry, I won't stand in your way, just be close – for any case."

"You do realize that perhaps it won't be possible?" Harry did not seemed too certain whether or not he should promise me that. "Who knows what they had prepared for this task."

"I know, but _if_ it's possible, stay where I can see you, okay?"

Harry studied my face for a moment, then slowly nodded. We both gazed at each other seriously, and then suddenly began to laugh at once. In this brief moment of fun, I felt the worry retreating if only temporary. We sat on stone steps for a while, having fun and enjoying the last peaceful moments before facing the unknown.

Later, when we went to dinner, I briefly spotted Snape who crossed the Entrance Hall at the moment. Our eyes met for a second, and I clearly saw worry crossing his features and reflecting in his black eyes. I gave him reassuring smile, then followed Harry to the Great Hall.

The dinner passed quickly, and soon Harry and I were following Dumbledore, who led us through the side door and outside. We headed to the Quidditch pitch, but when we got there, Harry swore under his breath. Knowing how much he loved the Quidditch, I could not blame him.

The pitch was gone. Instead we were looking at many green hedges, at least three feet high. Together they created a giant maze with four separate entrances. The seats for the crowd were located in front of entrances in semi-circle, enclosing this part of maze. Dumbledore smiled at half-surprised, half-raged expression in Harry's face, and explained that after the Tournament, the Quidditch pitch would be back in place.

Soon Fleur and Krum appeared along with Madame Maxime and Karkaroff to see what the third task would be. Then we were led to separate tent where we changed into the sweatsuits. Harry and I had nearly identical ones – he had red with black, I had green with black, both with Hogwarts coat of arms on left side of chest, our last names on back. Fleur's suit was plain, in simple light blue colour, while Krum wore light sweater with Durmstrang's coat of arms over his chest.

"So, we just have to solve the maze," I grinned, pushing the curtains away (we changed in separate corners of tent, covered with thick curtain) and joining the others. "Not so bad, actually. I thought it would be much worse."

"It depends on vot ve must do vunce inside," Krum spoke, startling me, because I have never heard his voice before.

"Well, it's just a game, right?" I shrugged. "Personally it won't be the end of world, if I won't win. I mean, we all want that and we'll do our best, but still..."

"Ze main thing eez to 'artizipate," Fleur nodded in agreement, a bit nervous, though, then she outstretched her hand to me. "Wish you good luck, er – " she paused, struggling to remember my name.

"Bella," I took her hand and shook it, and we both smiled at each other.

It encouraged Harry and Krum to shake at first each other hands, then Fleur's and mine too. We all were nervous, yet relieved that after tonight the Tournament will be over. Then, before we could say anything more to each other, Dumbledore came in along with Madame Maxime, Karkaroff and Snape. It was very obvious which one of them will escort me out. I rolled my eyes at Harry, who grinned and winked at me behind Snape's back, then I followed the Potions Master to the outside. The entire school already had gathered in seats, cheering loudly when we came out and approached the entrances that led into the maze.

I exchanged glances with Harry when Dumbledore stood, facing the crowd and announced what the task will be – today Professor Moody had placed the Triwizard Tournament Cup somewhere in the depths of the maze. The first one of us to touch it, becomes the winner. Since currently Harry and I were sharing the first place, we had to enter the maze first. Krum was third one, but Fleur was the last to enter the maze.

When Filch blast the canon (on count of one, instead of three – he had serious problems with counting) Harry and I turned and stepped into the maze. I looked over my shoulder, hoping to catch Snape's eyes for the last time, but the hedge wall closed behind me, mufling every sound, coming from the other side. I was left alone in absolute silence, apart from my own heartbeat that strangely echoed in my ears. Harry was somewhere on my left side, separated from me by several hedges and passages, and most likely he already had moved deeper into the maze.

There was no use of staying here like an idiot. I held my wand ready and began to walk forward. If my suspicions were correct, I had to reach the Cup first. Heaven only knows what Moody did to it. Once he could mess up with the Goblet of Fire, turning the Cup into something terribly lethal would be a piece of cake to him.

The first signs of trouble I sensed when I heard Fleur's scream somewhere in distance. The hedges got me totally confused, I could not tell from which side the sound came from. Dumbledore said that we can shot red sparks in the air in case if anyone of us wants to quit the competition. I was not that much desperate yet, but apparently Fleur was, because a minute after the scream, I saw the red firework about twenty feet on my right side.

Suddenly a wind breeze shot through the passages and, before I could realize what was happening, the hedges on my both sides began to squeeze together. I swore loudly and darted forward as fast as I could to not get trapped within the green wall. Narrowly missing such fate, I found myself in yet another passage. Apparently as soon any of us decided to quit, the maze changed itself, making the whole task even more difficult. Now I had to watch out from the hedge walls too.

The Cup most likely was somewhere in the center of the maze – or at least it seemed to be the most logical solution – but I had totally lost my direction. I decided to simply move on, relying on lucky chance that might take me either to the Cup or Harry, or even Krum – Fleur was written out, that was sure thing.

"_Crucio!_"

I was blinded by very bright, bloody red light that hit me out of nowhere, straight in chest. I got knocked backwards, but – felt nothing, which was very strange, considering that the curse was supposed to cause excruciating pain, yet there was nothing apart from sore burning in my back, caused by the landing on hard ground. Immediately I scrambled back on my feet, holding wand at ready and frantically looking around. I even held my breath and listened very carefully into the silence to at least hear where my attacker might be, but whoever it was, he was most likely gone by now. The voice belonged to man, but it did not sounded like Krum, so it had to be someone else.

I took a deep breath and broke into run, trying to move as fast as I could, making myself a more difficult target. For whatever reason I turned out to be immune not to one, but already to two Unforgivable Curses, I had no wish to see if I could survive the third one as well – which was not very likely.

I turned around another corner and came face to face with rather strange scene – Harry stood, panting from run, but behind him I saw Krum. I only managed to notice his eyes that were strangely blank, and then he raised his wand.

"Harry, get down!" I yelled and slashed my wand at Krum, hitting him in chest with Stunning Spell.

Krum collapsed down, unconscious. At my yell, Harry had jumped into the nearest hedge and now crawled out of it, his hair more tousled than ever. He stared at both me and Krum with wide eyes. I strode toward Krum and kicked his wand away, just for case, but then suddenly I felt Harry's arms grabbing my clothes in iron grip.

"Bella, don't! He's been cursed!" he dragged me back, away from Krum.

"Hey, okay, just let go!" I tried to pry my sweatshirt from his hands. "He's already out cold. I won't curse him if that's what you worry about!"

Harry did not looked convinced, but still released me. I arranged the crumpled clothes and then raised my wand skywards, shooting a stream of red sparks so the patrol outside would come and get Krum. Then we continued to walk through the maze together.

"I guess we're alone now," I glanced around as we reached sort of crossroads. "I heard Fleur screaming. I hope she's alright."

"The hedge roots pulled her within. I hope they will find her." Harry said, also checking both side-passages to make sure they are empty.

"So, those red sparks I saw – it was you?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave her there," Harry shrugged.

"By the way, someone tried to curse me with Cruciatus just before I run into you and Krum."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"Yeah, but it was kind of weird. I heard how someone yelled the spell, there was a bright red light that hit me in chest, but I felt nothing. I mean, I can try to find some kind of explanation to why I could not feel any effect of Imperius, but this – this is beyond any reasonable sense!"

"You should tell Dumbledore as soon as we'll get out of here," Harry seemed more worried about it that I was.

"And what would that do?" I shrugged. "I mean, he has no idea why Snape can't read my thoughts. And, if he does know, he's not telling me. I doubt he will share his meaning about this too."

As we talked, we had turned around another corner, and then we stopped dead on our tracks. There it was – at the end of passage we saw a tiny, bright glowing light. The Triwizard Tournament Cup. Harry made the first step towards it, but then another strong wind blast shot through the passages as the maze was changing again. without thinking, we both started to run toward the Cup, reaching it almost at once.

"Go on, grab it!" Harry nudged me as the wind whirled like a tornado around us. "Come on, Bella!"

"No! You grab it! I never took this whole thing too seriously. You must win, Harry! Show them that there is more about you than just a famous name and scar on your head!"

Harry stared at me in disbelief, but I shook my head and took a step back. He deserved it more than I did. After a moment, Harry finally nodded and smiled at me, then he reached out his hand – and suddenly the Cup glowed in bright blue light.

Within a second I realized that I have seen this light before. It was in illustration I saw in one of books I borrowed from Snape – such light always surrounded the Portkeys, magically modified items (that could be anything) that could transport the person who touched it from one place to another instantly, easier than by Apparating.

I leapt forward, totally forgetting the promise to let Harry touch the Cup, and grabbed its handle just when Harry's fingers enclosed around the other one. In that instant, I felt a powerful push into my stomach as the time and space swirled around us. I had a feeling as if I was pulled in many different directions, yet I could still clearly see Harry and the Cup we both were holding on.

As soon as it started, the flight through the space abruptly ended, and we fell on hard ground. The Cup rolled away and halted a few feet away from us. I moaned, slowly getting up on my feet. It was dark and I could only see faint shadows of what looked like a strangely symmetric rocks around us. Harry had landed on his back and now were trying to sit up, confused just like me.

"Why did you grabbed it?" Harry threw a quick, annoyed glance at me, rubbing his elbow. "I thought you said – "

"The Cup was a Portkey. I recognized that light... wanted to stop you, but everything happened so fast – I had no other choice," I glanced at the Cup, then back at Harry with apologetic look in my eyes. "I couldn't let you to travel alone to – where are we, anyway?"

"I don't know, but it looks familiar," Harry murmured, holding his wand at ready as he stood up and made a few steps away, examining our surroundings.

I looked around for the first time and shivered involuntarily. What looked like rocks, were tombstones instead. We were in very old graveyard. If this was continuation of Third task, it was rather strange. The worst thing was that I could bet this had nothing to do with Triwizard Tournament.

I turned to look at Harry who had paused at huge statue in form of Reaper, the angel of death. It really seemed strangely familiar. While I racked my brains, trying to remember where could I see it before, Harry bent down to read the name on its base, and then I noticed how he suddenly paled. In an instant I was next to him to see what caused that. He pointed toward the stone without words.

"_Tom Riddle_," I read the name aloud, cold fear gripping my heart. "Harry, the name... it's the same as – "

" – as Voldemort's. Bella, I've been here before," Harry looked around. "In my dreams. This is the same place."

Only now I realized that he was right. It was the same graveyard Harry had been dreaming about for a long time. I looked over my shoulder and frowned at the sight of some thing that was totally out of place here. It was something one would never find in normal graveyard – a huge cauldron, large enough for a grown man to sit inside easily, standing behind us in the middle of space between the tombstones.

That was not good. If his dream was by some unknown reason becoming into reality, if this whole thing had something to do with Voldemort, we had to get out of here. I grabbed Harry's arm and tugged his sleeve slightly, nodding towards the cauldron. He glanced at it, then back at me.

"Are we thinking the same?" I asked, when his gaze slid past me to the Cup.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry murmured hastily.

"Brilliant idea," I agreed.

This idea, however, turned out to come too late. Before any of us could make a step, the flames burst in life under the cauldron. Harry nearly screamed in pain, clasping one hand over his scar, but, before I could do anything to help him, my attention was caught by small movement in the shadows at the ruins of old chapel. A single torch enlightened the face of a man who appeared, carrying something wrapped in what looked like a rug in his hands.

Peter Pettigrew.

I raised my wand, ready to defend Harry and myself, when Pettigrew walked closer. And then I heard the voice. Low, creepy, hissing voice which I had heard only once in our very first year in Hogwarts and secretly hoped to never hear again.

"Kill the spare!" the voice seemed to come from the rug in Pettigrew's hands, and the traitor raised his wand, his eyes finding mine for a brief second...

People say that before you die, you see entire life flashing before your eyes. At some point I always wondered if it's true, but right now the only thing I could see – strange as it may seem – was a pair of onyx eyes; cold, distant, yet hypnotizing with their depths and unsolved mysteries.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A blast of blinding green light shot from Pettigrew's wand and hit me straight in chest.


	12. Lord Voldemort Return

Chapter 12 – Lord Voldemort Return

The force of spell was enough to lift me up and throw away. I landed behind an old tombstone, hitting the ground with heavy thud, a million galaxies of stars swirling before my eyes.

Wait, I thought, something was wrong. The curse was supposed to kill me instantly, right? Yet I could swear I was pretty much alive if horrible pain in chest where the green light hit me was any sign. I tried to move, but then decided against it, being in too much pain. At some point I was glad to be alive, but I had to get a grip on myself and overcome the pain or else the whole situation could change pretty fast. And definitely not for the best.

I struggled to roll over on my stomach. Thankfully I did not lost my wand which was still tightly gripped in my hand. The Triwizard's Cup was shining within a hand's reach. My brain worked in a speed of light, planning the next move. I could not move too far away from the Portkey. It could bring both Harry and myself back to Hogwarts. Or at least I hoped so. Perhaps if I shot a Stunning spell at Wormtail, it would give me enough time to grab Harry and get out of here.

And then I heard Harry's scream of pain as if he was cursed with Cruciatus curse, and I risked to take a peek around the tombstone. This sound immediately cleared my pain-fogged mind like blast of ice cold water. I gritted my teeth and quietly crawled forward, peeking around the tombstone.

Where once stood the cauldron, now was the most terrifying, abhorrant and odd man. His skin was sickly pale, even bluish, black robes billowed around him, but the sight was not mysteriously alluring. No, this man literally emanated darkness, much like Dementors. But the greatest shock awaited me when he suddenly turned around and I saw his face.

Or rather lack of it.

Lord Voldemort had returned. His eyes were bloody red, pupils like snake's. Spider-like fingers touched his skin as he marvelled on his new body. He looked almost the same as he did four years ago, but now his face appeared a bit younger due to the fact that he was not poking his nose remnants out of another person's back of head.

This simply could not be happening, I thought. In that instant I was not thinking about possibly dying tonight – at least not from Killing Curse. I was thinking about Harry, who already was in mortal danger. One of us had to survive to warn Dumbledore and the others. Considering our chances, that one could be me at the moment. I could grab the Cup, return to Hogwarts and warn Dumbledore, but – the problem was that I had no idea in which part of Great Britain we were. Even if I warned the whole Ministry, how could I return with backup to help Harry if I did not know _where _to return? No, I had to remain here and wait for a chance for us both to escape.

I could see Wormtail in a distance – he was crouched at the marble monument several feet away, nursing his right arm. Voldemort approached him, blocking the sight. I could not see what did they both did there or even hear what was being said, but suddenly the clouds in the sky above formed the Dark Mark. I stared up in horror, watching the dark shadows appearing one by one, landing into the graveyard, making a circle of hooded figures, their faces hidden by silvery masks.

And here I thought it cannot get worse. Once againt the cruel fate smacked me across the face. Voldemort had summoned the Death Eaters. Not without effort, I Disillusionated myself and moved a bit out of my cover to take a better look at arrivals, hoping to recognize someone. One particular figure with long, blonde hair caught my eye – Lucius Malfoy. My brains worked in great speed, nearly going haywire, thinking for some quick escape plan, while Voldemort greeted his followers.

Ha, it seemed that he was not pleased with them at all. I listened carefully how he complained about being forgotten. Then he turned to face some empty gaps in the circle. I heard him saying something about missing six Death Eaters there – three were dead, one too much of a coward to return, another one he assumed to have left him forever (and he was planning to kill him), but the last one Voldemort praised as the most loyal follower, who already had returned in his service.

So far Voldemort had been ignoring Harry, so I thought it might be a good chance for us to get away. Trying to make as less sound as possible, I crawled a few feet to the left side, but then I saw that Harry stood on base of monument, the Reaper's statue trapping him with its scythe. I could not set him free without attracting attention. That would leave only mere seconds for escape. Maybe even not that much. Each and everyone of those, standing in circle around their master, was perfectly capable to kill before the victim could blink.

And then Voldemort's red eyes turned to glance in direction where I fell. I froze, knowing that as soon as he or anyone else would come around the stone, my status of being alive would be discovered.

"Oh, Wormtail, you did an excellent job earlier. Go and fetch that girl. I want to take a closer look at her." he ordered to Pettigrew, who bowed and made a step in my direction. I already raised my wand, preparing for fight which seemed unevitable, when they all were distracted, much to my luck.

"Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" Harry suddenly shouted, struggling to break free.

I wanted to help Harry, but there was no chance for me to attack any of them without remaining unnoticed. Every spell would giveaway my location. And I knew I could not deal with all of them at once. I hid behind the tombstone, invisible for their eyes, though the Death Eaters all as one were watching their master and Harry with a pure interest of what will happen now.

"Harry!" Voldemort exclaimed in mocked surprise, raising his hand, motioning for Pettigrew to stop. "I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but rumor has it you're almost as famous as me these days."

I rolled my eyes. Now that the first shock wore off, I began to look at Voldemort with different eyes. Like Snape taught me once – to effectivelly defeat your enemy, find his or her weak spot. Though it did not seemed likely I would find any weakness, I still kept on watching him closely, listening every word, hoping to catch up with something I could use later, assuming I would survive the night.

"The Boy-Who-Lived." Meanwhile Voldemort continued his speech. "How lies have fed your legend, Harry! Do you know what really happened thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?"

Oh, yes, that one I was dying to hear. Technically I already knew Dumbledore's theory, but I was curious to hear what Voldemort himself has got to say about it. Seemed that Death Eaters were curious as well, because a quiet whispering swept among them after Voldemort's words.

"It was love. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, it provided him with the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter, things have changed." He grinned and approached Harry, raising his hand, drawing his index finger near to Harry's scar. "I can touch you... _now_!"

He pressed his finger against Harry's forehead, right against the scar. Harry screamed like never before, but Voldemort merely seemed to enjoy his pain. I gritted my teeth, anger boiling in my veins, but jumping out to blind attack would be stupid now. I could get us both killed.

"Astounding what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" Voldemort jerked his hand away, retreating a few steps, then he flicked his wand, and the statue released Harry so abruptly that he did not kept his balance and fell down on his knees. "Pick up your wand! You've been taught how to duel, I presume? First we bow to each other."

Harry grasped his wand and clumsily stood up, facing Voldemort with defiant expression. I could only admire his courage. There he was, facing his own worst nightmare, and yet he did not broke apart. Voldemort became impatient, it was obvious.

"Come now, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners." He raised his wand. "I said, _bow_!"

If I wanted to intervene, this was the moment. When Harry was forced to bow, I stood up and slowly made my way towards him from behind, carefully avoiding the Death Eaters who had backed away to clear the space for both Voldemort and Harry.

Without warning, Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse at Harry. He fell down, writhing in pain convulsively. Every fiber of my body screamed to stop it, but there was no counterspell, no shield charm that could protect my friend from excruciating torture. And then I felt something strange.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death. And how I, being a merciful Lord... obliged."

There was a nagging pressure in my head as if something threatened to break out of my skull. I bit my lip to fight back the moan, trying to ignore it, but it simply did not disappeared. Quite in contrary, the pressure increased to the point I was ready to scream. It was strange and terrifying, when I felt something practically erupting from my head. Whatever it was, it was still connected with me, because I could feel it wrapping around Harry.

Almost instantly Harry relaxed and scrambled up on his knees. Voldemort's red eyes flashed in anger and confusion, and he raised his wand again. And then my protective instinct kicked in. Without thinking I shot a spell from behind my cover, blasting the statue of Reaper in pieces. Instantly I stormed forward and seized Harry's arm, pulling him up.

There was a burst of bloody red light (I vaguely heard Voldemort screaming "_Crucio!_") while I pulled Harry behind the nearest tombstone for cover. He gasped in shock, feeling my invisible hand, yet right now he apparently considered that Voldemort was more dangerous than whoever was pulling him out of harm way.

"Harry, don't say anything!" I whispered, covering his mouth with my hand. "It's me, Bella."

Harry's eyes widened even more, and he pushed my hand away. "Bella? But... how... ?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Voldemort's voice suddenly sounded a bit closer as he approached the tombstone.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you!" he shouted. "I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

I reached for Harry's hand to grab him and Summon the Cup before anything worse happens, but then I saw the look in Harry's eyes at hearing Voldemort's words. Before I could stop him, Harry was up on his feet and walked around the tombstone, facing his worst nightmare with a calm attitude that would leave even Snape in shame.

"Have it your way!"

I watched, terrified, how they both raised their wands and shot the spells. Green and red lights erupted from the tips of wands and collided. The force of magic was so powerful, I felt the hair of the back of my neck standing up. It was kind of difficult to see from here what was going on, but suddenly the golden light erupted from the collision spot of both spells, surrounding both Voldemort and Harry in sort of shield.

Whatever it was, I could tell that Voldemort looked scared and confused just like everyone else. The Death Eaters were running around the golden net, shouting something, but Voldemort only yelled in response for them to do nothing. From my hiding place I could not do anything much apart from Stunning a couple of Death Eaters when they came too close to the net so it would look like _that _had knocked them down.

And then something strange happened. From Voldemort's wand the hazy figures began to appear. I did not recognized the first two – an old man and woman with glasses, but then another two showed up – and they were very familiar to me. The ghosts (or whatever they were now) of Lily and James lingered in air besides Harry, whispering something to him.

This was it. If I will waste this chance, the second one might never come. I counted to three and jumped up on my feet. Instantly, Harry broke the connection between the wands and, while the ghostly shadows surrounded Voldemort, began to run toward the Cup.

"Harry!" I removed the charm and revealed myself to his eyes.

Harry nearly stopped, but the shouting of Death Eaters behind his back forced him to move forward. For a split of a second my gaze found Voldemort's eyes, full of disbelief, pure anger and shock at my appearance. He opened his mouth and raised his wand, but then Harry was next to me. I grabbed his hand, and we both seized the Cup simultaneously, travelling back to Hogwarts.


	13. Everything Changes

Chapter 13 – Everything Changes

The unpleasant sensations ended abruptly, and we both fell on firm ground again. I knew we were safe as soon as I heard the orchestra playing Hogwarts hymn and crowd's cheering. People were moving around us, and then I heard Dumbledore's voice very near to us.

"He's back... he's back, Voldemort is back!" Harry panted, desperately trying to get the message to the Headmaster, who had kneeled next to us.

"Calm down, Harry, you're home. You both are home," Dumbledore looked up at someone behind me. "Severus, take Miss Swan to hospital wing, please. I'll take care of Harry."

Before I could protest, two strong arms pulled me unceremonously up on my feet, dragging away from the pitch. I could not find the strength to resist, so I merely willed my legs to move forward, while Snape half-carried me back to the castle and up to the hospital wing. My mind was too confused after everything that just had happened to ask anything. When we got there, he merely left me in Madam Pomfrey's care and left without even as much as saying a word.

While the nurse hovered around me, checking for any kind of injuries, I kept my eyes on the door, expecting Harry to show up anytime soon. Hell, he got cursed by Cruciatus at least twice. However it took a solid hour for him to finally arrive along with Dumbledore. What was more intriguing, there was a large black dog following him. My eyes widened slightly as I recognized the animal.

"Hey, Sirius," I quietly murmured, when the dog walked up to my bed and put his head onto the mattress, allowing me to scratch him behind the ear. "It's good to see you."

The dog whimpered, licking my hand, then he laid down on floor between Harry and mine beds. I looked over at Harry, but neither of us said a word. Too many things had happened tonight. He had went through the hell and quite literally. He needed the rest. Madam Pomfrey seemed to be in the same thoughts as she quickly brought the Dreamless Sleeping potion, coercing Harry into drinking it as soon as the Headmaster left. I, however, refused to drink it, convincing the nurse that I am perfectly capable to get some rest without potions.

I laid back in pillows, staring at the ceiling and wondering what was happening outside right now. Did they managed to capture Alastor Moody or whoever he was? Did they already set alarm into the wizarding society about Voldemort's return? All those questions kept me awake despite the both physical and emotional exhaustion.

I lost the track of time, being deep in thoughts... and then I dozed off. Until I awoke couple of hours later due to the voices right next to our beds. One voice definitely belonged to Professor McGonagall – she sounded extremely mad on someone. It was very unusual for her to lost her patience like this, so I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and raised up, resting on my elbow, a bit confused at what I was seeing.

Dumbledore was currently arguing with Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, while McGonagall and Snape were standing a few steps away, watching them both. McGonagall's face was flushed red in anger, her fists clenched, and it was actually terrifying sight, one that could easily send me running the other way were she aiming her deathly glare towards me.

Trying to follow what this all was about, I sat up properly and swung my legs over the edge of bed, quickly pulling my sneakers on feet. They all were too busy to notice my movement. So far I managed to understand that apparently Alastor Moody indeed was impostor, and it was no one but Barty Crouch Jr. However, thanks to Fudge, now it was impossible to interrogate him, because the Minister had arrived to the castle along with Dementor which sucked Barty's soul out as soon as it entered the room where the Death Eater had been kept.

"So, you say that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned only because these two are claiming it?" Fudge nodded shortly towards Harry and me. "Well, I found it hard to believe it."

For a brief moment minister's gaze fixed upon me. I barely restrained from giving him a death glare, untimely remembering that this was the same man who wanted to lock me up into the Azkaban basically for nothing. Just because my magic appeared very late. And now – he refused to believe that Voldemort had returned? I could barely believe my ears. It was too much.

"For Christ's sake!" I exclaimed in exasperation, jumping out of bed, ignoring warning glance from McGonagall. "Did someone stole your brain cells? Less than two hours ago Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he nearly killed me! Whatever nonsense Rita Skeeter put into her scribblings, even you must understand that neither of us would come up with such statement if there was no legilimate reason for it! And if you were smarter, you would have took Barty Crouch Jr. confession for what happened tonight!"

Now it was impossible to misinterpret the look of pure loathing in Minister's face. We both glared at each other, but before any of us could say a word, Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled. Minister's face was screwed in disgust and shock as his gaze switched between Snape and Dumbledore.

Curious, I stepped forward and took a peek at Snape's forearm. My reaction was equal to Minister's, only accompanied with a loud shriek which no one seemed to notice, though.

"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord – "

He said something else, but I did not heard it anymore. I felt like the whole world had shattered in million pieces, each one cutting into my heart like a razor-sharp blade. My eyes were fixed firmly upon the skull and snake tattoo on Snape's forearm. The logical part of mind acknowledged the image before my eyes, but the rest of it, the less rational simply refused to believe it. I simply could not believe it. The Death Eaters were cruel, intolerant to Muggle-borns, obsessed with Dark Arts – basically, anything that Snape was not like. Not to me, at least.

From the other side – he most definitely matched with the image of Voldemort's followers. He had a knowledge of Dark Arts, he rarely hang out with any other staff member unless it was necessary, always alone, into the darkness. Yes, he _could _be one of them, but – never did I believed that he actually _is_ the one.

I paid no attention to the others, only vaguely noticing that Fudge left and after Dumbledore's request Sirius phased back into a human form, causing a panicked scream from Madam Pomfrey who had joined us unnoticed. The sound of her frightened voice helped me to return back in here and now right in time to see how Dumbledore insisted for Snape and Sirius to shake hands in truce – I could not help but grin as they glared at each other, obviously wishing nothing less than death to the other as they did as Headmaster asked.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape as soon as Sirius phased back and left the hospital wing in his dog form, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready ... if you are prepared ..."

"I am," said Snape.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.

_Ready_? _Prepared_? For what? Where could possibly Dumbledore send Snape? To rejoin his old buddies as double-agent like he did in past? Ex-Death Eater or not, why on Earth Dumbledore thought he was worth of trust? From the old "Daily Prophets" I already knew all those terrible things the Death Eaters had done in past, let alone more recent events in Quidditch World Cup.

Without even looking back at Harry and the others, I stood up from where I sat and hurried out of hospital wing to follow Snape. I had no idea of why, my reasoning faculty was dulled by a blind hatred. I felt betrayed and confused. Too many questions, zero answers and no one who could help me out or at least give me some clue. I had to find it out all alone.

As I walked down the stairs that led to the dungeons, a terrible idea crossed my mind. Snape earlier confessed that our private lessons were meant to prepare me for the oncoming battle against Voldemort under Dumbledore's orders. But what if – I shuddered, imagining such possibility – what if he trained me to later persuade to join Voldemort's side?

The dungeons as well as the rest of the castle were deserted. After the chaos at the Labyrinth, the students were sent back to their rooms and accordant dormitories, so I headed undisturbed straight to Snape's office where he most likely had went to in first place.

As I reached Snape's office, I pressed my ear against the door and listened. A soft rustling and footsteps confirmed that the Potions Master indeed was inside. I quietly opened the door and stepped inside as Snape reached for his long cloak. He surely noticed me the very second I entered the room, but he showed zero sign of acknowledge of my presence.

I felt an urge to lounge at him and kick his balls only to see if he would flinch. Snape's stoic peace and methodic movements around the room, preparing to leave, only ignited my irritation.

"You are one of them," that was not a question, I was merely stating the fact. "You're a Death Eater. One of Voldemort's servants!"

Snape paused, then restarted his movements, picking up a various phials from shelves and carefully tucking them into his frock coat pockets. Then he took his travelling cloak and wrapped around his shoulders, finally turning to face me.

"Miss Swan, I'm afraid that my past is none of your business," Snape coldly said.

"The hell it is! That's why Karkaroff sought you and showed his arm! An old friends, huh? Probably now you're happy. Could not wait for your master's return, could you?" The biggest part of my anger was directed at myself for being such fool, but then again, Snape was Head of Slytherin house, the most cunning and trickiest one of them all. Manipulating with people was a part of his nature.

"Like I said – and I don't tolerate being forced to repeat myself – this is none of your business, Miss Swan. And I would advise you to lower your wand!"

I did not realized when did I drew out my wand – the next thing my anger-consumed mind registered was that it was in my hand, pointed at Snape's chest.

"How could you? I _trusted_ you!" I spat venomously.

"Lower your wand, Miss Swan," Snape drew out his own wand. "Should you be so stupid to actually try to use it, let me remind you first that I am more qualified in spells that you could ever possibly be."

"Tell me, how many people have you killed together? Or tortured?" I asked in soft voice that I learned from the very same man who stood in front of me.

"Calm down, Miss Swan, or I will be forced to – "

" – to do what? Hex me? Fed me with some potion? Please!" I snorted scornfully. "Is that the best you can threaten me with? You must be losing your catch, sir. Maybe now that Voldemort is back, he could teach you some new tricks how to terrorize the people?"

Snape moved so fast that I did not managed to cast even non-verbal spell. There was a bright flash of light, the wand flew out of my fingers and rolled across the floor when Snape lounged forward and slammed me into the wall, his pale face only inches from mine, his cold, black eyes blazed with pure fury. His hands painfully squeezed my shoulders, but it was easy to ignore due to a strange tingling sense in my stomach as if bunch of butterflies were dancing inside of me.

"I am very patient man, Miss Swan, but for once my patience has grown thin. I'm warning you the last time – "

"Get your hands off me, you insufferable – " I hissed, trying to struggle free from iron grip which held me firmly against the stone wall.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Miss Swan?"

"Guess what? Yes, I do! Insufferable freak! _Murderer_!" I managed to wriggle my right arm free and slapped him hard on face. It echoed with a sharp sound like a whiplash.

Snape abruptly released me as if he got burned and made a step back. I never seen him like this before. The sight was terrifying – his black eyes gleamed dangerously, teeth bared in anger. In a brief second I realized that since I reached age of seventeen, I was an adult in this world which meant Snape had all rights to treat me adequally, even hex me.

I held my breath, waiting for a curse which undoubtly was about to come at any second. And yet, here I was, cornered by a wizard who no doubts was skilled in Dark Arts (why else would he try to apply for this position so persistantly), but I could not force myself to feel even the slightest trace of fear.

"You – dare – to – attack – your – teacher?" Snape coldly punctuated every word with as much venom as only he could muster. "Lucky for you, right now I have more important things to do, but I will deal with you as soon as I come back!"

"From what I heard in graveyard tonight, Voldemort thinks you had left his service for good and he intends to kill you for that!" I dug my nails painfully in palms, hopelessly trying to control myself to not lounge at him again. "And I hope he will do just that! Better you'd be dead than one of them any longer! Better you'd be DEAD!"

The last word I practically yelled into his face. Anger swirled through my vains, all I could see was red, unable to think straight, however the momentary flash of pain in his eyes which was gone within a blink did not slipped my notice.

"Get – out – of – here! _Now_!" Snape's voice was dangerously low, only a bit louder than whisper, each syllable emphasized with menace, his face clearly showing disgust and loathing.

So far I felt lucky for not being cursed. Not wanting to push my luck any further, I cast a wandless _Accio _to retrieve my wand and then hurried to the exit, before Snape changes his mind.

Before closing the door, I risked to take one quick, final glance at Snape. He had turned his back on me and stood motionless at his desk, head bowed. One could almost mistake him for statue.

Something made me slightly nervous upon watching Snape standing so still, unmoving. During the last four years I had learned to guess his mood by his stance alone which was not so hard to figure out when one really paid attention, and, impossible as it may seem, Snape right now looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery.

A sense of guilt quickly replaced my anger. Only now I slowly start to realize the possible consequences my actions can bring upon my head. Not wanting him to turn around to see me still lurking at the door, I bit my lower lip in effort, trying to close the heavy door without a sound.

I just finished pushing the door close, when suddenly a strange sound reached my ears. I froze and pressed my ear against the door to better hear it. When the sound repeated I had no doubts of what it was.

A muffled sob.

Severus Snape – crying? If there was a man who was unable to cry, than Severus Snape was the one. But the sound on the other side of door was impossible to mishear for anything else. He _did_ cried. And, even if I could not be absolutely sure of it, I knew I was the one to blame.

My legs refused to support my weight and I slid down on ground, leaning my back against the door, risking the possibility of him to run on me when he will leave his office. However, I had neither the will nor strength to care about it, though. I dropped my head between my knees, fighting with dizziness. My heart thundered so loud I was certain he could hear it even with heavy wooden door between us.

I tried to wrap my head around the fact how wrong I have been about him all this time. While everyone thought of him as greasy, annoying git, I always tried to look past his snarky behaviour to at least try to find some good side of Snape. And I was ashamed to admit that there were a few times it briefly came to surface – his good side, I mean.

Now I knew it was nothing but camouflage, just a mask he put on to deceive and trick those who were naive enough to fall for it – like me, for example. He really was a good double-agent. Usually I can easily read people. But then again, Severus Snape was much more than an ordinary person. The Dark Mark on Snape's left arm surfaced in my memory, and I shuddered.

He was one of them, a Death Eater. I heard about all those terrible things they have done in past. Now I knew that Snape used to be and undoubtly still was one of them. His hands were stained in blood. That explained his lack of emotions. He simply had no heart.

With that in mind, I stood up, brushed the dirt off my jeans and resolutely walked down the hallway, returning to hospital wing, not mentioning a single word about what just happened. This was the matter between me and Snape.

The final days of school year passed in rather gloom atmosphere. Neither Harry, nor I had wish to discuss what happened in the graveyard. In fact, the shocking information about Snape swayed my belief in people around me. I was uncertain to whom I could trust. Well, apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione, of course. They never lost my confidence in them.

Early morning in the day when Hogwarts Express was about to departure to take the students back to London, I was back in The Haven again, packing my stuff with Dobby's help. Now, since Voldemort was back, I had to return to Forks for a couple of weeks at least. There was a plan slowly forming in my head about what to do to secure Charlie's safety, so I was going to board the train this year along with my friends.

The most hardest task right now was to convince Dobby to not come with me. The little elf nearly cried, wanting to follow me and keep me safe, but I could not take him to Forks. I knew Charlie would most likely freak out, seeing him. And right now it was more essential than ever to keep the wizarding world in secret from him. Luckily I was able to talk him into staying at Hogwarts to wait how the events would unfold in future. Right now I had not a single idea of where I would be tomorrow, not to mention some further future.

The students were uncharasterically quiet on the platform, most of them following me with cautious eyes. Some even backed away as I walked past them. In the past four years I gained ability of ignorance, and so I just went on, not even paying the slightest attention to them. I was just about to get into the train, when Dobby appeared out of nowhere, holding small package in his hands along with letter.

"Dobby?" I frowned, seeing my elf who handed me the package and letter with slightly trembling hands, sorrow clearly evident in his huge eyes.

"Dobby made the parting gift for Missy. And Professor Dumbledore sends the letter." Dobby squeaked. "He says Missy Bella must read it alone. Very big secret."

I thanked him and gave a hug to lovely elf, then boarded the train, leaving him on platform. Most of students already were in compartments, though I still felt their eyes on me as I walked towards the end of train, hoping to find my friends in there. None of them knew the elaborated story of what happened within the maze after Harry and I touched the cup. Dumbledore, of course, told the students that Voldemort is back, but I could tell that not everyone actually believed it. And, since Fudge stubbornly refused to accept the truth, I had bad feeling that he will do everything to continue to hide the information from the people.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had settled one of last compartments, just like I thought. We spent the half of journey alone until Fred and George decided to appear and join us. I cherished those last moments of peace and carelessness until we reached London and passed through the barrier in King's Cross station, ready to face the new world, the one with dark forces within now.

And for the first time I truly felt that the world I just left behind was mine. I was part of it, I had real friends there, those who cared if I live or die and to whom I felt the same in return. Perhaps I have known it all along, only refused to admit it to myself out loud – it did not mattered right now.

With one last wave to my friends, I sat in taxi and allowed it to take me to the airport to return in Forks.


End file.
